Beyond Desired Limits
by simplicityxlove
Summary: Draco and Hermione have always despised each other and when Hermione begins to notice Draco's odd behavior, she pushes his hatred aside to figure out what he could be up to. But feelings are developed, even if Hermione isn't exactly who she says she is.
1. Mishap

**Beyond Desired Limits**

The wind roared loudly against the castle walls, seeping its way through the slightly cracked windows. Hermione pulled her robes tighter around her skin at an attempt to cease the shivers that ran down her spine. It was past curfew and Hermione was still in the library, her nose in the book she had been reading for what seemed like hours now. She had persuaded Madam Pince to allow her to study for at least ten more minutes, twenty tops, but this soon became something that she deeply regretted. Her eyes grew heavy as she continued to scan the tattered pages of her herbology textbook. Before she could rest her head on the table to slip in a quick two-second nap, the library doors shot open and hushed voices filled the room.

From the other side of the library, Hermione couldn't exactly make out what Madam Pince was saying, but it was clear that she was scolding someone. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it was past curfew. Sliding to the edge of her seat, she strained to hear the muffled conversation. It wasn't any of her business, really. It's not in her place to snoop, but Hermione's curiousity got the best of her. Peering around one of the bookshelves, she soon discovered the source of the voices as she locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. She watched as he elbowed Blaise and Pansy, releasing a chuckle in her direction. A smirk appeared on his lips as he reverted his attention back to Madam Pince.

Hermione rolled her eyes before sitting back in her chair. She had no time to waste dealing with stupidity and was now contemplating on whether or not she should head back to her dormitory for the night. She didn't want to stick around for whatever scheme those three were up to. She gathered her books into a pile, accidentally knocking on of them to the floor in her rush to escape. Shifting in her seat, she watched as a foot was gently placed on top of the book's cover. Hermione turned her gaze upward, coming face to face with a familiar blond-haired boy.

"Let me get that for you" Draco offered, giving the book a slight nudge with the toe of his shoe before reaching down to grasp the leather spine. He toyed with it for a bit, flipping through the pages with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"What? Is the font too small for your liking?" Hermione hissed, extending her palm out to accept the book. Draco glanced at Blaise and Pansy before placing the book in Hermione's hand, his fingers still tightly wrapped around his end. It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrows as she was thrown off by Draco's slight sense of compassion. She began to retrieve her book slowly, a gasp erupting from the back of her throat as Draco yanked the book forward. She hit the floor hard, her disgruntled expression just inches away from his feet. She should've known. How could she even fathom the idea of Draco showing a single shred of respect for her? Courteous words weren't even in his vocabulary unless accompanied by a sarcastic undertone. All she wished for now was to grab him by the neck and-

"Enjoying the view from down there, Granger?" The three Slytherins laughed as Hermione got on her hands and knees. She looked forward, her jaw dropping as she realized how close she was to Draco's groin area. "Ah, I see she's found something else to admire other than those stupid books of hers. Like what you see?" Draco chuckled loudly, receiving a displeased look from Madam Pince from across the library. Hermione's face burned bright red as she rose to her feet.

"You are a foul, _insufferable_ git!" She spat, snatching the book out of Draco's grasp.

"Look! She's as red as a Weasley!" He said, that provoking smirk still plastered on his face. Hermione released a sigh, gathering the rest of her things.

"What exactly are you doing here, Draco? It's past curfew."

"I could ask you the same thing." Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but decided that it wasn't worth it. She had no desire to waste even more time explaining herself for she wished to be in bed a long time ago. She tossed her chestnut locks over her shoulder, heading towards the library doors.

"Filthy mudblood" Draco muttered under his breath. He turned to face the stack of books in front of him, a look of disgust on his face. Hermione had caught his final words, digging her nails deep into her beloved books. A wave of relief overcame her as she entered the corridor. She felt as if she could breathe again. The usual banter between her and Draco was all too familiar to her and as agitating as it was, she's used to it. She's caught herself pondering witty comebacks from time to time, even stealing the occassional phrase or two from Ron's many rants about the Slytherin students. But that one word always threw her off. _Mudblood. _Hermione was suddenly pleased with the fact that she had stormed off before he could say it to her face. She couldn't even help but imagine what her expression must look like whenever he uttered that word. She expected it most of the time, feeling the tension build as their rows continued on, but would fall completely dumbfounded when he'd leave it out. Knowing Draco all too well, she knew it was never gone for long.


	2. Stolen Glances

**Beyond Desired Limits**

"Just look at them. Grinning like they've just about murdered someone" Ron muttered, eyeing Draco and his posse from the Gryffindor table. Hermione didn't even bother looking over. It wasn't worth the usual smirk and chuckle from Malfoy and she wasn't up for the same game that was played last night in the library. She gave a shrug, letting Ron know that she was listening.

"Maybe they have" added Harry, joining Ron in his Slytherin stare down. This was almost too routine for Hermione, as everything seemed to be nowadays. She would enter the Great Hall for breakfast, the trio's conversation kept at a minimum as they struggled to force sleep from their eyes. By lunch, they were seated once more at the Gryffindor table which had the perfect view of Draco, according to where Ron and Hermione were seated. The raving would begin once Ron locked eyes with Malfoy. This was also the time when Hermione would mark down mental notes for her next Draco encounter. Luckily by dinner, everyone was too consumed in the feast to care about what happened at the other house tables.

Hermione set her book down, sneaking a quick peak at what Ron and Harry were going on about. Ever since last night, Hermione had been questioning Draco's appearance in the library. Her semi-overnight stays happened on multiple occassions, with permission of course, and not once has Hermione come across anyone else in her presense once McGonagall beckoned everyone to their common rooms. And if for some odd reason anyone _were_ to enter the library after hours, she definitely didn't expect Draco of all people. It could've been for any reason. Exams were coming up soon and even Ron and Harry were speculating the idea of studying. But, Draco? _Draco Malfoy? _As much as Hermione likes to see the good in people, she couldn't imagine Draco jumping at the chance to open a book for exams. He was intelligent, she'll admit, but his knowledge was well kept. You'd think he slacks off if it weren't for his high marks. He doesn't step foot into the library on a regular basis or...ever, really. The thought of this made Hermione laugh, capturing Ron and Harry's attention.

"What's with you?" asked Ron, furrowing his eyebrows. Hermione shook her head, trying to force the smile off of her face.

"Just...you two. You both never fail to make me laugh." She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, allowing her fingers to cover her toothy grin. The boys exchanged a confused look before finishing up their lunch. Once Hermione had recovered from her slight giggle fit, she glanced over at the Slytherin table only to find that Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were gone. She couldn't put a finger on why she had become so consumed with their actions, but it was bringing her to a headache. She faced the entrance of the Great Hall, watching as the three Slytherin robes flowed around the corner.

~.~

"You're going too fast!" Pansy pleaded, bending over to catch her breath as she finally caught up with Draco and Blaise. The boys exchanged an annoyed glance, leaning againt the corridor walls as Pansy continued to breath heavily.

"Keep up" Draco spat, rolling his grey orbs. As much as Pansy's company was enjoyed from time to time, he felt as if she were holding him back. Her constant nagging and need for hand holding was driving him over the edge, but he couldn't just drop her. That would be a very bold move and he couldn't afford to make anymore enemies, _especially_ with Pansy. She would be a badgering, tear-soaked mess if he were to exclude her from their day to day activities. Merlin knows what she would do.

Pansy straightened herself out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she raised her pug nose in protest.

"There is no need to rush. We have time" she stated, crossing her arms. Draco released a chuckle, leaning his head back towards the ceiling._ Time. _Time was definitely something that he lacked. He had fallen asleep late last night after their mission to the library and was rudely awakened by Pansy's calls from the Slytherin common room early this morning. Time wasn't on his side these days.

Pansy latched onto Draco's arm as they continued to walk away from the Great Hall, the laughter and lunchtime conversation dying as they went on. Draco had the urge to shake Pansy off and watch her scamper to the corner like the dog she looked to be, but remembered his intentions. The three of them finally reached the library doors, debating on what they should do.

"Why doesn't Blaise go in this time and you and I wait out here? It's much safer!" Pansy urged, a glint of excitement in her eye. Draco knew she was just trying to spend time alone with him. The whole walk over, he could feel her continuous shoves to the opposite side of the corridor in an attempt to lose Blaise. This somewhat pleased Draco. He knew girls would fall head over heels for him. He just wished it wasn't Pansy.

"The three of us should go in like last night! We'll cover more ground this way" Blaise stated, his eyes turning to slits as Pansy opened her mouth to object.

"If we all get caught, this could jepordize everything." Pansy had a point there. One look into the Restricted section from a wandering set of eyes could get them in trouble. Draco couldn't risk that.

"I'm not going in there to look all by myself!" Blaise said, his tone creeping up an inch higher. Pansy placed her hands on her hips and Draco knew she was about to release a shrieking response.

"For Merlin's sake-_ I'll _go!" He yelled, watching the two shrink at the tone of his voice. Pansy pursed her lips together, not happy with the compromise.

"I can go-"

"I said I'll go, Pansy" Draco spat, finally barging through the doors. He got some curious looks from nearby students, probably due to the excessive amount of force he used to enter. He ignored them, making his way to the shelves towards the back. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at what had occured last night. The look on Granger's face when he cracked a joke about his groin brought amusement to him. She thinks she's so smart, walking around like she knows everything about everyone. She probably does. Her brain was like a damn textbook, just like the one he used to jerk her to the floor. Another chuckle was released, catching the attention of a group of Hufflepuffs. Draco scowled, turning into a nearby shelf. He eyed the Restricted section that was across from him. To his dismay, a group of Ravenclaw students studied away at a nearby desk and he could've sworn he saw those pathetic Weasley twins somewhere close by. There were too many people around to sneak in without going unnoticed. He grabbed a random book from the shelf in front of him, heading towards the doors as if nothing had happened.

~.~

"Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Malfoy" said Professor Flitwick, motioning towards a seat in the room. Hermione looked up from the passage she had been reading and looked back just in time to see Draco entering class. Ten minutes late to be exact. He sat down without a response, waiting for Professor Flitwick to continue class before looking around the room. Hermione quickly looked back ahead of her. _What was he doing that caused him to arrive so late? _She shifted in her seat a little to get a better look at Draco. She caught him sneaking a book under his robes, causing her to raise an eyebrow. The suspision grew and Hermione hadn't realized that she was almost fully turned to meet Draco's gaze.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked, looking behind him at Draco. He rolled his eyes, leaning towards Hermione. "Who does he think he is arriving whenever he feels like it?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, deciding that it was best not to pry any further.

For now.


	3. Confrontations

**Beyond Desired Limits**

Chapter 3

"Did you get it?" Pansy asked, turning around in her chair to face Draco and Blaise. Her voice was at a whisper, well aware that Potter and his friends were just seats away.

"There were too many people watching" Draco whispered back, his eyes focused on the back of Granger's curly mane. She had kept glancing back at him from time to time and frankly, it was getting on his nerves. He never understood why she was always so keen on figuring out what everyone else was up to. He was hoping to catch her gaze and give her a smirk just to keep her on edge. His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy's hiss.

"_To many people?_ I told you I should've gone with you." She clicked the roof of her mouth, turning to face the front of the room. She looked out of the corner of her eye, expecting that Draco was now exchanging a chafed glance with Blaise who was beside him.

"And what would you have done, exactly?" Blaise asked, folding his arms on the wooden desk in front of him. He had a smile ready, knowing Pansy's remark would be a humorous one. Pansy tilted her chin over her shoulder, keeping her eyes locked on the stone floor.

"I could've distracted everyone for you." Blaise snorted, shaking his head in Draco's direction.

"How? By flashing your breasts in front of the whole library?" The thought of this made Blaise laugh even more, unaware that half of the class had laid their eyes upon his trembling figure. Pansy shot her head back, her eyes burning with fury as Blaise continued to laugh in her face. She liked spending time with the boys, she really did. They understood her. She didn't need to be surrounded by the other girls all of the time because, being in Slytherin, there always seemed to be some sort of drama that circulated through the common room walls. She also enjoyed Draco's company everyday and was happy to oblige when he had asked her for help. Well...she offered and after a few minutes of diliberating, he agreed. Blaise, on the other hand, never seemed to appreciate all that she had done for the two of them. Did they _honestly_ think they would've gotten this far without her? She felt unwanted by both of them, but if she were to leave, she would find herself back in front of their annoyed faces. Where else was she to go? Sure, she had plenty of other friends, but Draco and Blaise were always up to something and the excitement had always attracted her. The time spent with the two also allowed Pansy to be a bit flirtatious, something she highly enjoyed.

"Stop being so thick!" Pansy snapped, growling angrily into the pages of her textbook.

"Are you two quite done?" Draco hissed, watching as Blaise's laughter ceased. He had to admit, he was quite pleased with the constant rows that surfaced between his fellow Slytherins. It brought some light amusement to the task that was to be done. Blaise was one of his closest mates and knew that he could be trusted. Although Blaise liked to make more rational decisions, he never doubted Draco. And as much as Pansy seemed to be extra baggage, he didn't mind her company. _Sometimes_. He didn't really know what was between the two of them. Under Blaise's terms, Pansy was Draco's "shagging partner", something that Draco himself didn't deny. They've spent a night or two together, forcing Blaise to bunk with Crabbe and Goyle for the night. It was all fun and games, but it never evolved outside of the bedroom.

"So...what are our plans?" Blaise asked, his tone much more serious than before. Draco hated this. No, _despised_ this. He despised the fact that everything seemed to fall back on his shoulders. Sure, he could claim himself as the leader of this little group of theirs, but he wished for Blaise and Pansy to step up and make drastic decisions rather than agreeing with whats been brought up and dueling for the spot at his side. Then again, they'd probably ruin this whole mission if they had been in charge. Face it, Draco was the perfect candidate.

"I'm going to the library again tonight."

"Alone?" Pansy asked, her eyes already begging for permission.

"Yes, alone" Draco replied, raising his eyebrows at Pansy, "Like you said earlier, we can't _all_ be caught sneaking into the Restricted section." He smirked, amused at the exasperated expression on her face.

"Let's just forget what I said." Her voice was barely audible at this point and she could already see Blaise preparing to cackle in her ears once more.

"Let's not. I'm going alone."

"But-"

"Alone, Pansy!"

"But, Draco-"

"PANSY!" Draco immediately pinched the bridge of his nose as his booming voice bounced against the walls. The class grew silent, all turning to see what had occurred. Draco's eyes looked up to meet Pansy. Her face was red with embarassment as she seemed to shrink ten times in size at the scolding tone of Draco's voice. His eyes then turned to meet Granger's. Her eyebrows were furrowed, revealing multiple creases on her forehead. He squinted his eyes, giving her a malevolent glare. Hermione rolled her eyes, turning around in her seat.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick asked, joining the class in a curiousity-stricken staredown. Draco gave a nod in response, glowering at the other faces until they all turned to continue their work. Pansy turned around as well, obviously not wanting to continue their discussion.

"That was brilliant, Draco" Blaise whispered, obviously amused at the fact that Draco had lashed out at Pansy. Did Draco feel guilty? The answer was simply no. He knew Pansy all too well to know that she would let it go. If it was something that really bothered her, a quick shagging session would do both of them good.

~.~

"I wonder what that was all about?" Harry asked, approaching Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him out in the corridor.

"Just Malfoy being a prick as usual. The look on Pansy's face was priceless!" Ron snorted, eyeing the Slytherins that were huddled together on the opposite side of the corridor. Hermione whipped her head around, watching as Pansy rested her head gently on Draco's shoulder. He didn't bother shaking her off but she had to admit, he looked quite bored. Her brown eyes trailed down his robes, trying to find some sort of book-shaped proturbance amongst them. After thinking everything through during class, she couldn't come to a conclusion as to why Draco would be hiding a book under his robes. The whole idea of him studying for upcoming exams was now a distant thought.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, searching her eyes curiously. Hermione hadn't noticed that she was still staring at the Slytherins behind her and immediately turned her attention back to the boys once her name had been called. Clearing her throat, she took a step closer to them, lowering her tone to a hush.

"Have you noticed anything a bit...off about Malfoy?" She asked, feeling slightly ruffled as the boys exchanged odd glances. She didn't even want to think about the bizarre conclusions the two of them would conjure up within the next few minutes.

"I don't pay much attention to him, really. Sorry to disappoint" Harry replied, gazing at Draco over his shoulder.

"Why?" said Ron, folding his arms across his chest. Hermione gave a little shrug, well aware of her surroundings.

"He just seems a bit different, that's all."

"Different how?" Ron continued, "He still looks like a pain in the arse to me." At that moment, Hermione just felt like dropping the subject. She knew the boys would never forget it and, because these words were leaving _Hermione's_ mouth, they would eventually take this a bit too far.

"Never mind. It's none of our business-"

"No, I'm really interested in knowing what this is about" Ron asked, nudging Harry for back up. He had a miniature smirk on his lips as he awaited her response.

"Look. If there really _is _something up with Malfoy, you should tell us. Who knows what he's up to" Harry said. This made Hermione smile a bit. No matter how much Ron and Harry got on her nerves, they always seemed to lift her spirits just as easily with their offers for help. Still, Hermione didn't want to make something so minute into a large problem.

"I'm just a bit thrown off at how he was acting during Charms class today. Showing up late and then yelling at a fellow Slytherin." She could see some understanding in the boys eyes.

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure Malfoy would yell at anyone who gets in his way and that includes Slytherins. And maybe he woke up late this morning." Harry replied, raising his eyebrows for a response.

"Perhaps-"

"Are you defending him?" Ron asked Harry.

"Of course not! I just don't see a reason to worry, that's all" Harry said in response, quite surprised at Ron's question. "He's still a git." Ron nodded in agreement, chuckling.

"I don't know why you're worrying, Hermione. Did you see the look on the pugs face when she was yelled at?" Ron laughed even louder this time, Harry joining in with a small snort.

"I'm not worrying, I-"

"What's so funny, Weasley? Mummy knit you another sweater? If that's the case, I'd be happy to join in on the laughter." Draco moved his way towards the three of them, Blaise right by his side, but Pansy just a few inches closer.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, turning his body to completely face his grey eyes. Draco flashed a devilish grin, reverting his gaze to Hermione.

"As for you, Granger" Hermione's eyes shot up, suddenly interested in what Draco had to say, " I'd prefer it if you stop staring at me during class. I have no desire to see that _disgusting_ face of yours. It has Mudblood written all over it." There it was. That word. The one Hermione could sense coming from a mile away sometimes. She scowled, folding her arms across her chest as Pansy gave a haughty snort at Draco's comment. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and she suddenly felt a bit embarassed. His words could easily be twisted into a different meaning and she would hate to be connected to that arrogant Pureblood. Ron shook his head, frustration flowing through his veins.

"Malfoy, I swear I'll-"

"Save it, Weasley." He walked passed the trio, glaring evily into Hermione's eyes. "Stare all you want, but I would never even lay a measly finger on you." He chuckled, turning to face the end of the corridor.

"And I would never fancy someone like you." Hermione spat, clenching her fists. Draco turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"How dare you speak to me! You filthy Mud-"

"Shut up! Shut. Up!" Something in Hermione had snapped and she suddenly found herself just a mere inch or two away from Draco's face. Her fists were clenched tightly at her side as she examined his hate filled eyes. "I've heard that word once already today. Your remarks get quite old, don't you think?" Her pulse was racing with anger and they stared each other down. She had had enough. Just simply taking the time out of your day to look in Draco's direction was frustrating enough and she was fed up. She was close enough to feel his hot breath brush against her cheek, sending slight shivers down her spine. Hermione stood firm, her eyes like daggers as they penetrated through Draco's pupils. Before Draco could even retort, Hermione was well on her way down the corridor, Ron and Harry trailing behind her, their mouths wide open.

Draco had never been confronted in such a way before and it had angered him to no end. He was left slightly dumbfounded, but mostly aggravated at the fact that he hadn't said anything in response. He could even see Blaise raising his eyebrows out of bewilderment. He straightened his back, walking in the opposite direction whether Blaise and Pansy were following or not.

"What in Salazar's grave was that?" Blaise asked, being the first to break the silence. Pansy opened her mouth to aid Blaise's question but shut it just as quickly, fearing Draco would denounce her once more. "Did she really just-"

"Don't you two have something to do?" Draco snapped, staring into their eyes as if they had been complete strangers.

"We're supposed to be helping you..." Pansy replied, hesitantly.

"I thought I told you that I was doing this _alone_." Pansy stood up straight, placing her hands directly onto her hips.

"And I thought I told you that isn't such a good idea" She said, standing firm like the Slytherin she was born to be. Draco had scared her from time to time, mainly because she didn't like ending up on his bad side. Being one half of his posse for so long had its benefits and she wasn't about to downgrade herself to the humiliation that all of the other pathetic houses recieved from Draco himself. Draco's eyes bore straight into hers and she suddenly began regretting her previous comment.

"You know what-"

"Never mind" she interrupted, grabbing onto Blaise's elbow, "Let's go, Blaise. _Someone_ obviously doesn't want us in his presence." She scowled at Draco, walking swifty down the corridor with Blaise by her side. Rubbing his temples, Draco continued on to the Slytherin common room. Tonight, he would sneak into the library and find exactly what he's looking for, even if it meant basking in all of his glory _alone_.

~.~

The clock in the corner of the room had been getting under Hermione's skin for the past hour. The sound seemed almost magnified, her thoughts adding to the frustration and clamor going on inside of her head. It had been a few hours since her row with Draco and she could still feel her blood boiling beneath her skin. She still couldn't believe that she had snapped like that. She hated how fragile that made her seem. It was her job to keep herself in line and well kept, only making rationalized decisions. But Draco had struck a nerve and she could easily see herself pummeling him to the ground next time.

It was another late night in the library and due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she was wide awake. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't where it was supposed to be. She never seemed to win. She was finally up and ready to get into her studying without a single twitch of her eye, but her mind was trailing her back to Draco. The mere thought of him made her want to clench her fists. Merlin knows how odd she must seem to Madame Pince who was just across the library. She shook her head, forcing her eyes to the off-white page in her view. _Pay attention, Hermione. Don't let him get to you_. Merlin obviously wasn't on her side today. It was almost as if he'd read her thoughts and decided to put them into action for his own amusement because there was Draco, giving Madame Pince a simple nod before heading to the back shelves. Hermione watched curiously as he left her view, feeling quite relieved that he didn't shoot a snide comment in her direction. Perhaps he hadn't even noticed she was there. Shutting her book, she allowed her feet to carry her through the shelves, her fingers tracing along book spines as her eyes never left the white-blonde hair. What was she doing? She could feel herself walking right into trouble and wanted to turn around, but she had to put her mind to rest. The curiousity was killing her slowly.

She stopped around the corner and watched as Draco neared the Restricted secition, his eyes looking around to make sure the coast was clear before taking out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, revealing herself from behind the shelf.

"What are_ you _doing is the real question! Are you following me, Granger?" Draco placed his wand at his side, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Are you...are you trying to break into the Restricted section?" She asked, her jaw dropping slightly. Oh, the trouble he would get into if anyone found out.

"Shove off! Don't you have to read or something?" Draco kept his voice at a whisper, cringing every time Granger opened her loud mouth to speak. Madame Pince wasn't too far away and he was surprised that she hadn't heard the Mudblood's whines this whole time.

"Why must you go in there?" She was growing impatient as Draco dodged another one of her questions.

"Go cuddle with Weasley or something. I have work to do." Hermione released a snort, shaking her head.

"Work? Work for what, exactly? Because last time I checked, none of our classes require books from the Restricted section."

"No, you're right. They don't. But something I need to do does so go find someone else to bother and let me be!" His voice couldn't get any quieter, his biggest fear seeming more and more realistic.

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me exactly what you're up to." This was rediculous. Draco had better things to do then stand there and be interrigated. Turning back around, he raised his wand to the lock on the gate. "You say a single word and I swear I'll yell at the top of my lungs." Draco lowered his wand carefully, debating on whether he should aim it at her head next.

"Let's make a deal. If you go and stick your dirty nose into some stupid book and let me be, I'll leave you alone for a whole day. Sound good?" He wanted to burst into laughter at this point, hoping the Mudblood would catch the bait. He obviously wouldn't follow through with his offer, but perhaps she was gullible enough to believe so. Hermione moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, cocking her head to the side.

"Do I really look that stupid to you?" Draco frowned deeply, losing all hope in this battle. "Just tell me what you're up to and-"

"And what? You'll run off and tell Potter and that freckled git so you can try to be the hero of the day? I don't think so." He clenched his fist around his wand, trying his hardest not to raise it. If he did, it would easily be heard by Madame Pince and he couldn't throw all of this away. Not yet.

"Do you _honestly_ think that I enjoy having to run around saving the day? Because I don't..."

"Granger-"

"I do it because they are my _best friends_. Something you obviously are too stubborn to have." This caught Draco by surprise. If he squeezed his fist any tighter, his wand could easily break into millions of little pieces.

"I have friends! Probably more than you ever will!"

"Oh really?" She folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow, "And where are they right now, may I ask?" Draco was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen Pansy and Blaise ever since they ran off after Charms class and at this moment, he realized that maybe he actually would've benefitted from their help. He smirked at the thought of Blaise hexing both Madame Pince and Granger while him and Pansy undid the lock to the gate. Merlin, that would've been easier. A feeling of deep regret settled in his stomach.

"I can't tell you what I'm up to. I'm not allowed" He said, his voice much softer than before. His frustration and anger had drained him and all he wanted now was to simply lock himself in the Slytherin common room.

"Why aren't you-"

"_I can't_" he said through clenched teeth. His palms began to sweat at the thought of what could happen if his mission wasn't completed. Granger must've sensed his nervousness because she took a step forward, her expression softening.

"But why?" Hermione could've sworn she saw a glimmer of moisture in Draco's grey eyes. He stuttered, unsure of how to reply. Something in the back of her mind told her that something really _was_ up with Draco, even if it was intentional or not. The sudden panicked look on his pale face made Hermione's stomach churn. Something was wrong. "Let me help you" she said, surprised at what had left her mouth. Draco wouldn't want her help. She didn't even know how she could possibly assist him if hasn't given her the whole backstory.

"Sorry?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Let me help." These words sounded so foreign to Hermione and Draco both. Hermione had never thought she'd be offering help to Malfoy, let alone a Slytherin, and Draco was rarely offered _true_ help, Pansy's cries excluded. Not that he needed it in the first place. Draco straightened his back, his face becoming hard.

"Unlock the gate." He motioned towards the lock, watching as Hermione held her wand towards it. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Actually..._helping_ Draco. Perhaps this would keep him quiet for a few days.

"_Alohomora_" she whispered, jumping at the sound of the lock. She looked towards the front of the library, hoping Madame Pince couldn't hear. Draco pulled the gate open slowly, making his way in towards the books.

"Stay where you are" he spat, causing Hermione to take a few steps back towards the entrance. "Keep lookout." Hermione gave him a simple nod and watched him ever so carefully as his fingers trailed along the book spines, pausing occasionally to read a title or two. All of her previous anger had been drained, leaving behind a curious and sympathetic mood to her body. It was at that moment that Hermione realized just how normal Draco was. He was the average bully, yes, but he had these vulnerable moments that seemed to shine through as if part of him had been screaming out for help. Maybe that's why Hermione openly offered. Somewhere in there was a scared little boy.

"What are you looking for, exactly? Maybe I can help you-"

"No." The stern tone of his voice set Hermione back and she could feel her blood beginning to boil once more. Draco continued to scan the shelves, finally pulling out a book. He pushed the dust over the edge of the cover and Hermione couldn't help but notice that his hands were trembling slightly. _What was making him nervous?_

"Is that it? Is that what you're looking for?" The dim lighting in the library didn't aid to Hermione's vision at all as she eyed the black leather book in Draco's hands. The distance between her and Draco caused the title of the book to seem invisible to her and she could see that Draco was tilting the cover to his right to shield her wandering eyes. It was something he didn't want her to see. Draco didn't say a word as he placed the book under his robes, walking passed Hermione who was left astounded. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"So? I don't believe I have to respond." She hated herself. She hated the fact that she had given into Draco's lousy little games. Did she really think that he would ask for a _Mudblood's_ help? "Don't forget to close the gate before you leave." Draco chuckled, turning to head towards the library entrance. Hermione shook her head, wrapping her fingers around the gate and with a simple flick of her wrist, the gate slammed shut against the metal frame. The sound echoed throughout the library and Draco came to an immediate halt, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up perfectly straight. There was silence and then footsteps growing louder and louder as they neared the back of the room. Draco gave Hermione a quick glare before nervously snaking his way through multiple shelves, trying his best to go unnoticed as Madame Pince emerged.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger?" She had managed to lock the gate before even seeing Madame Pince. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see any signs of Draco. but he had escaped.

"I-I was just..."

"Are you trying to enter the Restricted section?"

"No! Of course not! I simply...knocked into it by accident." Hermione's face burned bright red at her response, realizing how stupid her excuse was. There was no other way to explain it because no matter how quickly she scanned her brain, every excuse seemed just as stupid as the next. She scowled over her shoulder once more. She felt betrayed. Even though she knew Draco had turned on her, it was blatantly obvious that something was bothering him. Pushing all of her concerns to the side, she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Tears to Shed

**Beyond Desired Limits**

Chapter 4

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, the fireplace dimly lighting the area. The book was still held firmly under his robes and he had been wearing a smirk the whole way back from the library. _Stupid Mudblood_. He couldn't even imagine what was said to her after Madame Pince caught her by the gate. He could imagine her electrified expression as she was being scolded and it put the brightest smile on his face. He closed the door behind him, taking in the silence of the common room. He felt like he hadn't been able to relax in ages and his eyes screamed out for some sleep. He made his way over to the staircase, the book now in his hand. Something in the room had stirred, causing Draco to stop at the bottom step.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" he called out, examining the darkness. He stepped off of the step and back onto the main floor. Shadows danced swiftly amongst the walls as the fireplace continued to flicker and Draco heard yet another movement and then a voice. "Show yourself!" he snapped, placing the book safely back under his robes. He heard footsteps on the floor above him and a soft hum from the couch. He wasn't in the mood to play games. It was nearly one in the morning and his feet could barely hold up the rest of his slender body. "Who's there?" he called out once more. No response. His frustration was growing and it was beyond him how he was_ still_ standing there like a prat talking to the air. He made his way towards the stairs once more when the light flickered on. Pansy stood from the couch, her brown eyes staring right into Draco's.

"You're back" she stated, no trace of emotion in her voice whatsoever. As Draco's eyes adjusted to the light, he couldn't help but notice something a bit…off about Pansy. Then it struck him.

"H-Have you been _crying?_" he asked, a mocking tone escaping his lips rather than a concerned one. Pansy looked down at the floor, her heart aching ever so slightly as she hid her puffy red eyes from Draco.

"That's none of your business" she choked out, tears already flowing to the brims of her brown eyes. She clenched her fists tightly, biting down on her lip as her nails gouged into her palms.

"Excuse me? How dare you—"He was interrupted by Pansy's uncontrollable sob, her body trembling. Draco turned to see Blaise emerge from the top of the stairs and he gave him a confused look, turning his attention back to Pansy. It looked as if her legs were about to give out any minute now. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to control her sobs. Draco looked on, unsure of how to respond.

"Pansy—" Blaise started, but he, too, was interrupted by another loud sob. Draco's eyes widened at the blustering tone of her cries and he feared that one of the professors would walk in at any given moment.

"Will you keep it down?" Draco spat, his voice turning into nothing but a whisper. Pansy sniffled, finally looking up to meet Draco's gaze.

"Typical."

"Sorry?" he asked, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"That's a typical thing for you to say, no?" She curled her lips inward, trying her best not to burst into tears again. _What has gotten into this girl? _Draco exchanged another confused glance with Blaise who was at still at the top of the stairs. "Don't look to him for back-up. He agrees." Blaise dropped his shoulders at Pansy's response, not knowing how to answer.

"What is this all about? Care to inform me?" Draco scowled at Pansy who clearly trying her best to control the tone of her voice.

"I'm just—_sick and tired_ of you." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Of me? Look who's talking! You can't be left alone for five minutes without wanting to combust!" He couldn't believe the rubbish he was hearing. What the hell was going on while he was at the library? Pansy cringed at his words and opened her mouth to speak when Blaise walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"It's late and I think we should all get some rest" he said, trying to keep the peace. Blaise strained his ears, hoping no one else was waking up from the clamor going on downstairs.

"No. I'd like to hear some sort of explanation to this." Draco looked at Pansy as he awaited her reply, but she was choking back tears once more, gathering her dark hair between her fingertips.

"Draco—"

"No, Blaise. I'd like to hear what she has to say." The spotlight was on her now and it was as if she were made of glass. One snide comment from Draco and she would shatter into thousands of pieces at the boys' feet. She debated on whether or not she should just excuse herself to her dorm or continue to confront Draco. These decisions were becoming harder and harder to make.

"Draco, can't you see that—"

"If this is bothering you, Blaise, no one is stopping you from going to your dorm." Blaise closed his mouth, seeming slightly sympathetic as he eyed Pansy.

"You don't appreciate anything, Malfoy" Draco winced at the sound of his last name. He had never heard it come out of her mouth before and it sounded quite strange to hear. "Blaise and I are here for you and we have been trying our best but you just shut us down and take the glory for yourself. Stop being such a git and realize that you're being offered some help!" Draco thought back to his confrontation with Granger over a half hour ago. Her offer for help was something he'd never heard before and after all of this time, he still didn't believe Pansy and Blaise were there to do just that. Help. To him, they weren't trying hard enough.

Draco released a silent chuckle, shaking his head. "All you two do is sit around all day and fight over who gets to accompany me on the next plan that _I've_ created. You two haven't stepped up to do anything—"

"As if you'd let us! Face it, you're a self-centered prat who wants nothing but to win over everyone's respect for you. You aren't a god—"

"And you are no goddess, Pansy."

The room was masked with silence, something that hadn't been heard in awhile. Pansy dropped her jaw, narrowing her glassy eyes.

"_What is that supposed to mean?_"

"I think you know exactly what it means, Parkinson." Pansy now knew exactly how Draco felt when she had used his last name and she suddenly regretted it. She didn't know how something so simple could inflict such pain in her chest.

"Enlighten me." Draco flashed a small smirk before continuing.

"You prance around this school like you were sent down from the heavens. Believe it or not, you have this high sense of arrogance about you, as well!"

"That's different and you know it."

"How so?" Pansy froze, not liking the idea of this conversation turning on her. She placed her hands on her hips, her tears no longer surfacing.

"I'm simply being a Slytherin." There was a pause before the room was filled with Draco's laughter and to his dismay, he was the only one doing so.

"_Simply being a Slytherin?_ Oh, and I'm not?"

"No you aren't, Draco!" Pansy yelled, her voice echoing through the stone walls. The three of them froze, listening carefully for the slightest noise. After a few moments of silence, Draco finally spoke.

"I can't believe you. After all I've done for you." It was Pansy's turn to laugh. She glanced in bewilderment at Blaise before reverting her attention back to the white-blonde haired boy in front of her.

"And what have you done for me, exactly?" She asked, stifling another laugh.

"I gave you something to do with your time spent here. I gave you something to actually enjoy. _I gave you friends_." There was another chilling silence and it sent shivers down Pansy's spine. Oh, how right he was. Pansy didn't spend as much time with the other girls for a reason, simply because she always felt out of place. She always knew they would betray her behind her back and as arrogant and stubborn as Draco was, not once as he done so to her. Part of her wanted to believe he was a blessing in disguise. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words had surfaced. His words hit her like a ton of bricks and she could feel the hot tears yet again.

"Excuse me." She shoved passed Draco and headed up the girls staircase. The crackling of the fire was all that could be heard and Draco and Blaise were left alone.

"I have the book" said Draco, raising it from robes as if the past few minutes meant nothing to him. Blaise gave him a nod, heading back up the staircase to his dorm. Draco watched in shock as he was completely left by his best mate and he settled into a feeling of bemusement. _What in Salazar's name had just happened? _He scowled to no one in particular, simply wanting to get some rest for the night. The only upside to the brawl that had broken out was the fact that he could actually get some sleep without being woken up by Pansy in the morning, but something told him that he shouldn't be too excited about that.

~.~

Hermione awoke to a loud squeal by her ear. Sitting up immediately, she allowed her vision to adjust as she saw a familiar red-head by her bed.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked. She was putting on her hat and gloves as she eyed Hermione with glee.

"Ready for what?" She asked hoarsely, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hogsmeade, silly! We're going today!" She furrowed her eyebrows, watching Ginny hum melodically as she continued to dress herself for the harsh winter weather outside.

"Shoot, I completely forgot!" She hopped out of bed and ran straight to the shower with her clothes in hand. She turned the faucet and allowed the steam to fill the bathroom as she quickly undressed herself, feeling as if she were on some sort of time constraint. Which she was, according to Ginny. As the warm water sprinkled against her skin, she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to the book Draco had apparently been summoned to get last night. She didn't recognize it at all. And what was it titled that caused him to shield it from her? She shook the thoughts out of her head, anticipating a headache. She'd find these answers soon enough.

Hermione and Ginny had finally made it outside to meet Harry and Ron, the four of them slightly shivering. The air was thick and a simple turn of the wind could easily feel like a hard smack against your cheek. Ron's complexion was already paling with the exception of his nose which was just about as red as his fiery hair. The Hogwarts students trudged through the snow down to Hogsmeade, forming a sea of laughter and conversation. Hermione brushed her curls away from her face, squinting to see the sight in front of her carefully. She nudged Harry, pointing to Pansy and Blaise who were just a few feet ahead of them

"Look at that. No Draco." Harry followed Hermione's finger and raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder why he isn't with them." Ron, who obviously seemed to be listening, appeared beside them.

"I saw him towards the back of the crowd" he replied. The trio looked over their shoulders, finding it almost impossible to search the sea of hats and coats that were following them.

"I heard that there was a fight going on in the Slytherin common room late last night" added Ginny, curiously eyeing Pansy and Blaise who were in deep conversation. Hermione had told Draco flat out to his face that he didn't have any real friends, and now she felt bad for being right. The four of them rushed over to the Three Broomsticks, ordering themselves a batch of butterbeer before taking a seat at a nearby table. Hermione settled into her chair, staring off with deep concern. Ron snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hermione, I swear these late nights at the library are doing your head in." Merlin, they were doing more than that. She took a sip of her butterbeer, wiping her upper lip with the back of her hand.

"Ron, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, is all." Ron shook his head at Harry, obviously finding Hermione's comment to be amusing.

"Stop spending so much time at the library. The holidays haven't even arrived yet and you're acting like exams are tomorrow!" Hermione gave him a shrug, taking another sip of her drink.

"It doesn't hurt to prepare—"

"But you can't overwork yourself." Ron eyed Hermione with a bit of uneasiness. He dipped his finger into his mug and placed a dollop of foam onto her nose and watched as a smile grew along her chapped lips. "There you are. The Hermione we all know and love." She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her sweater, laughing lightly. She opened her mouth to reply when loud sobs were heard from the entrance. They all turned and watched as Pansy Parkinson walked in with Blaise, her eyes flooding with tears. She was lead to a nearby table and put her head directly into her arms, muffling some of her cries. Hermione had to admit, Pansy had been looking torn up all morning and she couldn't even fathom the idea of her crying. Not until now when she was actually witnessing it before her eyes. Pansy always seemed as tough as nails so whatever was making her cry so hard must've been really bad.

"Maybe we should leave…" Harry offered, everyone else already one step ahead of him as they headed towards the door. Hermione took one last look at Pansy and watched as she looked up to meet her gaze. Frowning, Hermione continued out the door and into the chilling winter air.

"Something weird is going on, I swear" said Ron, placing his hands into his pockets, "First, Hermione is acting all weird, now Draco is nowhere near his friends and then next thing you know, Pugface is bawling her eyes out! Everyone has gone bloody mad!" Ginny snorted as she rushed to catch up, but Hermione hadn't even cracked a smile. She agreed with Ron, about the last two things, but didn't find it the slightest bit humorous. It was quite odd, if you asked her. "And there she goes again! Zoning out on us!" Ron shook his hands frantically around his head. Hermione raised her hand and gave him a smack to the shoulder.

"There. I'm back." Ron feebly smiled, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. Hermione and Harry laughed, but when Ginny failed to join in, they turned to see what was wrong. Ginny raised her glove to point across the way at Draco who was sitting on a bench. Alone.

"There he is" she said, sounding surprised.

"Maybe Hermione wants to talk to him" said Ron, laughing at his own comment. His laughter ceased immediately as she saw Hermione nearing Draco slowly. "Bloody hell! What is she doing?" He yelled, bringing on a slap from Ginny who was watching all too intently.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. It was as if her feet were doing all of the walking for her. She took in a deep breath, watching as the white air formed around her mouth. She finally reached Draco and was suddenly at a loss for words. He looked up at her curiously, his hands folded together in his lap.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Hermione stuck her hands into her pockets. She looked over her shoulder at Ron, Harry, and Ginny who have might as well pulled up some chairs to enjoy the show.

"Um—I saw…I saw Pansy just now."

"Congratulations. Would you like a medal?" Draco scowled still staring curiously at Hermione's flushed face.

"I was just wondering w-what happened, exactly." Hermione was having trouble getting the words out and she didn't know whether to blame the cold wind or the three eyes boring into the nape of her neck behind her.

"What makes you think something happened?" he asked, sitting back on the bench. Hermione cleared her throat, not quite understanding why her confidence was failing her.

"Well, you aren't with your friends and—"

"_My friends?_ That's funny. I could've sworn that you said I didn't have any." Hermione closed her mouth immediately and could feel the color coming back to her face as a rush of embarrassment embraced her.

"I apologize for that." Draco scoffed, kicking up some snow with the toe of his boot,

"Whatever." Hermione clenched her fists tightly in her pockets, her face turning hard.

"_Whatever?_ I actually have the audacity to apologize to you and all you can say is _whatever?" _Draco pretended to be in deep thought, placing his hand to his chin. Smirking, he met Hermione's gaze again.

"Yeah." Without thinking, Hermione raised her hand and graced it swiftly upon Draco's jaw, watching as his head jerked to the side. She could hear the gasps coming from behind her and could've sworn her own conscience had done so, as well. Draco stood and firmly grabbed onto Hermione's wrists, staring devilishly into her eyes.

"How dare you! All you ever will be is a filthy little Mudblood!" It stung, it really did, but Hermione was too caught up with anger to shed a single tear. She could hear Ron's shouts from behind her and did her best to escape Draco's grasp. As she leaned backwards to free herself, Draco released her and the momentum sent her straight into the snow with a yelp. Draco looked down at her. "Well, look at this! A very familiar scene, no?"

"Except your friends aren't behind you." Draco cringed at her response and kicked up some snow before storming off, using that as a replacement to a response that he didn't have.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, rushing towards her with Ron and Ginny at his side. Hermione propped herself up onto her elbows, trying her best to fight back tears. Not tears of sadness, but rather tears of frustration. The list of things she wished she could do to Malfoy seemed to be growing longer and longer by the minute. Biting down on her cracked lips, she nodded.

"I'm fine."

~.~

Draco continued to trudge through the snow, watching as students ran from one side of the street to the next. It was at that moment that he realized everyone was in groups or at least some sort of pairing. The Mudblood was wrong. He did have friends whether she wanted to believe it or not. Walking up to two familiar faces, he smirked.

"Crabbe. Goyle." He gave them both a quick nod and the two boys looked at him with bewildered expressions. He had ditched the two of them when he returned to Hogwarts after the summer, feeling that Pansy and Blaise would do him good with what was needed to be accomplished. Draco hadn't realized how long its been since he's seen their faces.

"H-Hey Malfoy!" Goyle said, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans piled high in the palm of his hand. Draco felt like he had been wasting his time at this point. These two couldn't possibly help him, which is why he left them at the beginning of the year. They'd need to stop and eat twenty times before they'd make it anywhere near the library. Draco took a step back and tried his best to leave when he bumped into someone. Blaise let out a grunt, steadying himself before looking up to meet Draco's gaze.

"Blaise—"

"Save it, Malfoy." His tone was stern as he adjusted the hat on his head.

"So you're defending that blubbering mess?" Draco scoffed. This day was feeling longer by the minute and he planned on immediately climbing into bed once he got back to Hogwarts.

"I'm not defending her, but I can easily say that I agree." Draco could see Pansy and her puffy red eyes down the street as she sat beside Millicent Bullstrode on a bench in front of Zonko's. Shrugging his shoulders, Draco released a sigh.

"So why are you still here? What do you want?" his tone was harsher than expected, but he figured Blaise deserved it for all him and Pansy were putting him through.

"See? This is what I mean!" Blaise pointed his palms towards Draco, causing him to clench his jaw tightly. Everything seemed quiet then, as if the thick air had muffled everyone else's voices and excited sounds. Draco looked around in concern before turning back to hear what Blaise had to say. "She's been crying since she left Charms class yesterday. All I'm saying is maybe you should talk to her rather than acting like such a prat." Blaise gave him a shrug as if he were waiting for a response. Draco released another deep sigh, not even bothering to look in Pansy's direction. There was nothing to apologize for. The two of them would come back eventually and all he had to do was sit back and watch. Straightening up his coat, he simply turned and continued down the road, leaving Blaise with an exasperated look.

~.~

"That bloody tosser! I can't believe he had the nerve to grab you like that!" Ron had been fuming ever since they left the scene. They were now headed back up to Hogwarts and Hermione's ears began to ache as Ron continued on. "Slytherins. I can't stand any of them, really. They all think they're better than everyone else and it's just ridiculous! I'm waiting for the day when someone tramples all over them." Hermione released a sigh, rubbing her temples softly. She pulled her hat further down to her ears, smiling as it warmed them and muffled Ron's voice. The way Draco had grabbed her didn't come as a surprise to Hermione. She didn't think it was that big of a deal, possibly because her anger had clouded the fact that Draco was a threat to her. Hermione pushed her thoughts aside as she saw Pansy walking up the hill alone, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Hermione, don't we have a potions essay due on Monday?" Harry asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Ron was still going on about the Slytherins. Hermione held up her hand as if to hush Harry as she slowly snaked her way through the crowd to reach Pansy. Ron stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening.

"She's gone mad!" Hermione hesitantly tapped Pansy on the shoulder, offering a small smile as she met with the swollen eyes in front of her.

"What do you want?" Pansy asked, her voice sounding so different. It was like it didn't belong to her. She wiped her nose before glaring back at Hermione.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Everything is just fine! These are tears of joy! I'm so bloody happy to be here!" Pansy's once hushed tone was now roaring through the trees and Hermione could feel everyone's eyes dart in her direction. "What is it to you, Mudblood?" Pansy was different to Hermione. When she insulted her, it didn't have that familiar sting that she felt when Draco did so. There was something about Draco that always threw her off, but when it came to Pansy, she was just full of pure hatred. It was a surprise to see her so vulnerable.

"I thought I'd be nice, seeing that you are walking by yourself, but I guess all Slytherins are the same, huh?" It was silent now and it became blatantly obvious that all of the other students were straining their ears to listen in. Pansy shook her head, tugging at the ends of her hair.

"I don't want you to comfort me! Get out of my face!" She spat, shooing Hermione away. Raising her eyebrows, she did as she was told and made her way back to Ron and Harry.

"What has gotten into you, Hermione? I'd really like to know!" said Ron. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but didn't know how to respond. She hated that she always seemed to find the good in people and she just wanted to kick herself now for believing Pansy was some hidden saint deep down. This sudden sense of compassion was bothering her and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. For some odd reason, all of her thoughts kept leading back to Draco and she had this gut feeling that something was wrong. So far, she's been going about this the wrong way. She had to be sneaky if she wanted to find out what's been going on.


	5. Plans

**Beyond Desired Limits**

Chapter 5: Plans

"There! Done!" Ron said cheerfully. He smacked the parchment down onto the table, obviously proud of the work that he'd accomplished within the past five minutes.

"Snape is going to find out, you know." Hermione held Ron's newly written essay up to meet her eyes, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she eyed the chicken scratch.

"How do you know?" Hermione shifted in her chair and glanced at Harry before responding.

"Well, to be honest with you…I don't know what half of it says. Your handwriting is quite awful, Ron!"

"Hey! Give me a break! I was at a loss for time."

"And clearly at a loss for thought, as well" Harry retorted, stifling his laughter. Hermione joined in and did her best to control herself as Ron scowled at the two of them. It felt good to laugh. She had been so stressed the past few days and her lack of sleep was doing quite a number to her aching head. Flashing a genuine smile, even if it meant receiving the opposite from Ron, was more than enough to get her mind cleared for awhile. That is until Pansy walked into Potions class. She raised her pug nose in disgust as the laughter from the Gryffindors filled her ears. The swelling in her eyes was gone and replaced with her sinful glare. Upset or not, she still wasn't the most inviting person around.

"The three of you sicken me. Just thought you'd know" she declared, slamming her Potions book down onto the table in front of her. Hermione had to admit, she wasn't as intimidating without Draco leading the pack.

"You're closer than usual today, Pugface." Ron was right. The Slytherin's usually sat towards the back of the room. This was purely by choice, of course, but it wasn't like their company was fancied in the front of the classroom anyway. Pansy had reluctantly chosen a seat beside Neville Longbottom who was cowering to the very edge of his chair to go unnoticed. This was the furthest seat available and Hermione knew it was simply to avoid Draco's presence.

"What's it to you, Weasley?" she spat, shoving Neville's books straight onto the floor to create room for Blaise. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she waved Neville over to the empty seat beside her, shooting daggers straight at Pansy.

"Back to being a thick-headed Slytherin, I see." She said, watching Pansy's expression of surprise.

"Don't speak to me like that! You shouldn't even be speaking to me at all you—"

"Miss Parkinson, I suggest you keep your voice down before I take away ten points for every octave it reaches." Snape charged into the room, scrawling multiple spells and potions onto the board. Pansy immediately directed her attention to the cracked spine of her book as Draco entered, picking at it with her nails as if it were something to take great interest in. He sat at his usual seat, the chairs both beside and in front of him completely vacant.

"Late again, Mr. Malfoy? A detention seems to be in your near future if you keep this up, yes?" Snape placed his hands behind his back as he awaited Draco's response.

"I apologize, sir. It won't happen again." He looked just as tired as Hermione was and there was something about Draco sitting alone that made her uncomfortable. The Slytherin prince actually appearing to not have any sort of relationship with anyone seemed odd and Hermione was almost positive that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"You're exactly right. It won't." Snape began the lesson and his monotonous voice was putting Hermione to sleep_. Wake up._ _Exams are after the holidays and you have to focus. Just focus, Hermione. _She had been having an ongoing battle with herself since breakfast that morning and it brought on some strange glances from Ron and Harry. She was always so focused and intrigued in her studies, but today she wanted nothing but to shut her eyes for a measly two seconds. She had already read this chapter ahead of time, anyway. She snuck a quick peek at Draco out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he looked just as bored as Snape did. She reverted her attention to the front, trying her best not to catch his gaze. Hermione began to pick her brain for multiple solutions to this subtle madness that was going on with Draco, her eyes drooping as she attempted to search her scattered mind. If he wasn't so stubborn, it would be easier to snag his attention in an attempt to pry deeper, but Draco wasn't one for small talk, especially with someone of a muggle-born heritage. What a pathetic excuse—

"Miss Granger?" Hermione sat up as straight as could be, her eyes darting open as all eyes fell on her. "Care to tell me what potion I'm referring to? Or would you rather I set up a detention date so you can catch up on some sleep?" Hermione shook her head, quickly scanning over what Professor Snape had written on the board.

_One ounce of crude Antimony…_

_Twelve lacewing flies…_

_Four unsucculated leaches…_

Her brown eyes continued to make their way down the list of ingredients that covered the chalk board, mumbling some quietly under her breath.

_Sixteen scruples of fluxweed…_

_Pulverised blades of knotgrass…_

The silence was agitating and her thoughts only seemed to scream louder. Clearing her throat, she composed her posture once more.

"I believe these are the ingredients used to make a Polyjuice Potion, Professor." She received a simple nod from Snape.

"Five points to Gryffindor, but minus two for Miss Granger's urge to doze off in my class." She gave her fellow Gryffindor students a feeble smile, not sure if those two points were going to get her some groans of anger. Hermione thought that it was best to stay alert for the rest of the class. The idea of her slipping into the Gryffindor common room for a quick nap during her free period was enough to push her through to the end. She started to tug at one of her curls, repeatedly pulling at the tips as she studied the board once more.

_Three drachms of Sal Ammoniac…_

_One pinch of powdered horn of a Bicorn…_

_Shredded dry skin of a Boomslang…_

_Filings and Rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury, and Mars…_

That was it. That was how Hermione was going to get her way into Draco's head. She read the final and most important piece of the potion.

_Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-to-Be._

Pansy's dark locks had never been so appealing to Hermione until now. The potion itself was very difficult to brew, but all she needed was a single strand of Pansy's hair to fully transform herself. Draco would never even know. Excitement began to erupt within her as she processed her new plan. If she could get Ron and Harry onboard, Pansy's unconscious body would be in good hiding while Hermione snuck her way into the Slytherin common room. The potion was against the rules, of course, so she would have to keep it a secret, something that didn't look too promising if Ron didn't keep his mouth shut. That wasn't the only bump in the road. Hermione looked back and forth between Draco and Pansy, not quite sure what to make of their "friendship." The tension between them had seemed to diminish somewhat compared to the constant whimpering on Pansy's part during the Hogsmeade trip two days ago. Now, they were oblivious to each other, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Even Blaise was in on it. She had to play her cards right if she wanted to get information from Draco. Hermione didn't really know how he would react if his most recent adversary had suddenly seemed to spark interest in their waned relationship. Perhaps she would even be doing Pansy a favor by breaking the ice for her because even to Hermione, the silence between the three Slytherin's was unbearable.

~.~

_What is she smiling about? _Draco watched Granger carefully, not quite sure what to make out of her sudden gratified expression. She began to jot notes down onto the piece of parchment in front of her, her curls bouncing up and down as her head moved repeatedly to the board and back. It was beyond him how someone who had such a high brain capacity still paid attention to the lesson when she _clearly_ had it memorized. Draco knew what was being taught, of course, but never cared enough to spend his nights studying. He has never struggled in any of his classes before and wasn't planning to anytime soon. His knowledge was well kept right where it should be and he didn't have the salacity to flounce around like a know-it-all. He had no desire to end up like _her. _Draco shifted his gaze to the back of Pansy's head, knowing very well that she could feel his grey eyes on the nape of her neck. He could almost see a single bead of sweat making its way across her skin. He didn't understand what was going on. Draco liked to think that him and Pansy were _slightly_ similar in some ways. He had to admit, he had been quite impressed with some of her snide remarks in the past and they had many good moments to look back on. Same goes for Blaise. This sudden burst of hostility had left him boggled and he felt the smallest amount of remorse somewhere deep down.

He didn't hate Pansy. He couldn't. Despised her deeply at times? Absolutely, but at the end of the day he liked to assume that they were still friends. He held a tighter bond with Blaise which meant Pansy was at a close second. All in all, they were his friends. Well…they were _supposed_ to be and frankly, he didn't know what to do at this point.

_What was he thinking? _Draco released a small chuckle, thankfully not catching Snape's attention. All of this sappy nonsense flooding through his mind was making him sick. Blaise and Pansy used to be his friends. They now appear to hate him, so he returns the same. That's how the game was played. Begging for friendship was ridiculous, considering that he wasn't so sure if he wanted it back. Being on his own had its benefits.

~.~

"See? I told you I'd be fine. Snape didn't even collect our essays." Ron tugged at the top of his robes, smiling out of pure pleasure.

"You were supposed to leave them on his desk after class, Ron." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Ron's smile immediately faded and his eyes grew wide, silently begging Hermione that it wasn't true, but she hadn't been paying attention. She held her notes close to her face, examining the Polyjuice Potion ingredients and little side notes she had made such as "obtain Slytherin robes" and "Sleeping Draught." Her quill continued to move swiftly across the page, marking down any important details that had been overlooked.

"What is that?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to read Hermione's handwriting. She shifted her arms, tilting the parchment away from Ron's prying eyes.

"It's just an essay for Charms class" She stated, slipping the parchment into a random page of her Potions book. Hermione still wasn't too sure about telling the boys yet. Perhaps it was something she'd be better off doing alone. As long as she was careful, no one would find Pansy asleep in a random corridor.

"Why won't you let me see?" He asked, slowly reaching out to grab her book. Hermione jerked her arms away, practically tossing the book straight out of the corridor window. Ron continued to stare curiously.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you get a good look at my essay? You never do your work, anyway, so for all I know, you'll copy." Hermione hadn't intended for her words to sound so harsh and she could tell Ron was taken aback by her response. "Ron, I didn't mean it like that. It's just—I'm—"

"Obviously sick in the head" he muttered, leaning closer to Harry. "What is up with you, Hermione? You're acting very strangely and I don't understand—"

"Nothing is wrong, Ron. I'm just stressed is all. I need a good rest and I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow" she reassured him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. Ron obviously wasn't buying it, but he shrugged off the conversation for the time being before separating from Harry and Hermione to head towards the Quidditch pitch. Once Ron was well on his way down the corridor, Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her to a halt.

"Care to share what's been going on inside of that head of yours?" Hermione stared in Harry's innocent eyes, his glasses giving off a slight glare from the sun that had snuck its way through the windows. She hated lying to them, she really did, but dragging the boys into complications wasn't something she desired to do. Thinking it over for the billionth time, she realized the boys probably wouldn't even aid her if the whole reason led back to Draco. They absolutely despised him and that was something that wasn't going to change. Hermione despised him, too, but she was willing to try.

"Harry—"

"Hermione. Please. Just tell me. Ron doesn't have to know if you don't want him to…" Hermione could feel a small lump forming in her throat. Harry always did this to her. One conversation with him and you could be well on your way to spilling out your greatest kept secrets. She bit her lip hard, her mocha eyes trailing to the stone floor. A sigh escaped between Harry's lips , releasing Hermione's wrist that he hadn't realized he was still holding. "Just tell me if something is wrong, then. Is there something we should be concerned about?" Hermione shook her head slowly, processing his words carefully.

"No." If she ever needed their help, they would always be there to turn back to. For now, Hermione was keeping her lips sealed, at least until she could sort everything out. She would never hear the end of it if things didn't go as planned. Meeting Harry's gaze, Hermione offered a small smile. "Now go. We can't have our Quidditch players slacking off for the final game before the holidays." She gave him a playful shove, happy to see him smile back.

"I'll see you later, Hermione." And with that, he was gone. The corridor was completely empty now and there were so many thoughts flooding through Hermione's mind. She needed to plan everything precisely and as much as she yearned for it, sleep wasn't an option at this point. She now had something else to occupy her free period with. _Something much more important._

~.~

Pansy's laugh filled the corridor, bouncing off of the stone walls as her and Blaise entered the Slytherin common room. Tossing her books onto the table, she placed herself in the center of the couch and allowed her muscles to relax one by one. The tension was growing along her already stiff body and she wanted nothing but to soak in a hot bath for the rest of the day. She perked an eyebrow, remembering that Blaise was across the room.

"Don't you have Quidditch practice, Blaise?" Pansy asked, shutting her eyes as her head rested along the back of the plush couch.

"Those Gryffindor prats have taken the field today. We aren't allowed to practice until tomorrow." He had a look of disgust at the mere mention of the rival house. Leaning against the stone walls, he spoke to the back of Pansy's head.

"Ugh, I can't stand Potter and that freckled git. And don't even get me started on that frizzy haired freak! Have you heard the way that mudblood talks to me?" She scoffed, clenching her jaw tightly as she thought back to potions class. Her eyes shot open as she heard Blaise burst into laughter. "Something amusing, Blaise?"

"Oh, nothing. I just heard that she tried to get quite friendly with you at Hogsmeade." Pansy's eyes were burning with rage now and it took the greatest amount of strength to not grab Blaise by the collar.

"_You dirty tosser!_ Is that what you fantasize about all day? That is simply not true and if that's been on your mind since Saturday, then you need to drag your arse to Madam Pomfrey and get your head checked!" Blaise drew to a silence, blinking at Pansy.

"What? What are you...and you call _me_ the sick one? I didn't mean it that way, but if that's what you prefer—"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Pansy hadn't realized how loud her voice had gotten and she glared at the first years who had snuck down the staircase to take a look. "Don't you have something better to do?" she shouted, watching with pleasure as they scurried back up the staircase to their dorms. Blaise couldn't help but laugh once more, tilting his head towards the ceiling. "You're a sick pig, Zabini." He raised his hands in protest, his laughter ceasing slowly.

"Believe what you'd like, Parkinson. Granger is all yours!" He could've sworn he heard a growl escape her lips and he It made her seem even more like a dog, her pug nose wrinkling in anger.

"Why don't _you _shag her? Mudbloods seem to be your specialty—"

"That was one time! I didn't know that girl was muggle-born! She was a Slytherin for fuck sake."

"Believe what you'd like, Zabini." She teased, smirking back behind her. This kept Blaise quite for a bit, an awkward silence filling the room.

"I saw Dra-Malfoy today…" Blaise hadn't gotten used to using Draco's last name and only did it for Pansy's sake. She cringed every time it was mentioned.

"Your point? He's in almost all of our classes." Pansy furrowed her eyebrows, miniature creases forming on her forehead. She did her best to keep her composure, not wanting to seem innocent or vulnerable in any way. She was done with that. Her emotions had been cried out all weekend long and she was forcing her mind into a state of peace. More importantly, _acceptance._ Her friendship with Draco was now dormant and neither of them seemed to have any clue of where to head next. Had there relationship really been over? Looking back on it, Pansy realized how simple it all was. They had an argument, one of many past arguments throughout there years at Hogwarts, and in a flash it was all gone.

"_And what have you done for me, exactly?"_

"_I gave you something to do with your time spent here. I gave you something to actually enjoy. I gave you friends."_

_I gave you friends._ This, Pansy believed, was what had broken her. The truth was used against her in the matter and it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She had been stripped of her thick outer layer with the use of four little words, words that still pained her to think about. Neither Blaise or Pansy seemed to know what was left of the friendship they held with Draco. The fight was simple and it seemed stupid to make such a small matter into something so serious, but to Pansy, Draco's facile and cold words left scars.

"Pansy?" Blaise's voice filled her ears and she immediately snapped out of the trance she was in. Clearing her throat, she finally turned to meet his eyes.

"I want nothing to do with that Pureblooded prat" were her final words before she stood to exit the common room. The air felt thick and the silence was almost deadly as Blaise stood by the couch, watching as familiar grey eyes turn back around the corner of the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

~.~

"Crookshanks! _Move!"_ Hermione spat, trying to yank the cloak out from underneath her feline's body. Harry's cloak of invisibility was a crucial part to what was to be accomplished and without it, her snooping around would be too obvious. With one last tug, she felt the weight loosen on the opposite end as Crookshanks thumped to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Crooks" said Hermione, watching as her cat scurried out of the room. Taking a good look around, she noticed the mess that Ron and Harry had left behind in their dorm. Clothes were strewn about, some even leaving a faint stench to the air. She pinched the bridge of her nose, shoving the cloak underneath her robes before taking one final look around. _It could be worse_. She tip-toed her way out of the dorm and back down the stairs, holding her breath as she did so. Entering the boy's dormitories wasn't allowed and Hermione decided it was best to not start breaking the rules now. Hopefully, that would be her first and last trip in there. She released her breath with a loud sigh as she calmly entered the common room.

"What are you sighing about?" Ginny asked, placing her books down onto the small table by the staircase. Hermione jumped at the sound of her voice, throwing her hand to her chest.

"Merlin! You scared me, Ginny!" Ginny released a laugh as Hermione attempted to regulate her breathing.

"You haven't answered my question! What was the sigh about?" Hermione shook her head, wrapping her arms firmly across her chest to prevent the sight of the invisibility cloak that was under her robes.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired." Ginny squinted her eyes, a smirk appearing across her lips.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"That wasn't an "I'm tired" sigh. That was more of a relieved sigh…what are you up to?" Ginny would of course be the only one to analyze every noise she's ever uttered to search for their hidden meaning. "Is it a boy?"

"What? No! There is no boy! As I told you before, I'm tired and—"

"And you're stressed out and cranky and need some rest. Yeah, Ron was ranting about it over at the Quidditch pitch. My ears were about to bleed so I came back here." Hermione's smug expression had softened at Ginny's words. She didn't like the idea of Ron talking about her and curiosity overcame her as she tried to envision Ron storming about the pitch with her name being sputtered in multiple directions.

"W-What was Ron saying, exactly?" Hermione was careful not to loosen her tight grip on the cloak as she gave Ginny her full attention.

"My brother is just being a git, Hermione—"

"What was he saying?" She repeated, standing firm.

"He was explaining to Fred and George that you aren't acting like much of a friend anymore. He kept saying that something is "off" about you and he can't figure out exactly what it is. In my opinion, I think he's the one with the problems." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Not being much of a friend? _ She didn't know whether she should be angry or burst into tears of frustration and pain. She had been the closest of friends with Harry and Ron since day one and it pained her to know that they thought otherwise.

"And Harry? What did he have to say about it?" Ginny shrugged.

"Not much, really. He was practicing Quidditch like Ron was supposed to be doing. He paid no mind to my brother. Are you—are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" She was sick of hearing this now and wanted to sink to the floor in a mental break down if it were asked again. Anger was boiling in her blood now and she realized that Ron was the one at fault. She was nothing but a good friend to the boys and to have their relationship tested from an inside source was utterly ridiculous. Harry understood perfectly and was willing to drop the subject if it meant avoiding an intense row, but Ron didn't comprehend the matter. To Hermione, he tended to be all talk and no ears at times and this is what frustrated her. The ability to listen is a crucial part of life and to have that forcibly silenced by Ron's foul mouth got to her. He never listened and when he did, conclusions would be drawn. She loved both Harry and Ron dearly, but now she felt that a particular someone needed to be put in his place. Before Ginny could open her mouth to repeat her question, Hermione was already half way out the door.

Rushing down the corridor, she locked her eyes on the windows, awaiting for the Quidditch pitch to appear in her vision. She ran out of the castle as her blood seemed to almost fend off the bitter cold air. She had forgotten to grab her coat and the thin layer of snow on the ground was enough to make her want to turn around and search for warmth. Broomsticks zoomed by up ahead and Hermione's brown eyes locked on one in particular. Rushing into the middle of the field, she began to shout Ron's name, her hearing becoming impaired as the brisk air whipped across her face. The cloak was still safely hidden under her robes and she gave them a quick check before shielding them for the twins who were approaching.

"Oi! Hermione! What brings you here?" asked Fred, walking in her direction with his identical beside him.

"Where is your brother?" she asked, trying to tell apart all of the blurred figures in the sky above.

"So you've come to give our Ron a good whipping, I see!" said George, giving Fred a comical nudge before waving Ron down from the sky.

"You're in for it now!" shouted Fred, stepping aside to allow Ron through.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked, a smug looked still tracing along his features. The twins were watching in anticipation as Hermione searched for the right words to say and she couldn't help but get a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ron being angry was not an enjoyable thing to witness and his expression wasn't all that pleasant.

"What has gotten into you, Ronald?"

"What are you blabbing about?" Even his choice of words seemed to anger her and she didn't like when this side of Ron was presented.

"Ginny told me you were talking about me and I'd like to know exactly what this oh so interesting topic consists of!" Ron seemed nervous now, his hard expression ceasing to exist.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? You expect me to believe that! Stop lying, Ronald—"

"Stop calling me Ronald!" She knew it irritated him and usually shied away from the name, but it simply slipped out whenever her anger got the best of her.

"Not until you tell me why you're talking about me!" Harry and the rest of the team were on the ground now, everyone forming a small crowd in the center of the pitch.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, squeezing past Fred and George.

"They're going at each other's throats!" Fred replied, amused by the scene that was unfolding before him.

"Oh, since when does what I say matter to you?"

"Since I'm your _friend!_" Ron scoffed at her words and Hermoine let out a small gasp. "I'm not in the mood to fight, Ron."

"Then why are you here?" His words seemed cold to her and the pitch fell to a deep silence, the wind barely audible.

"Enough!" Harry broke the silence, stepping closer to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm just going to—"

"Go? Good idea. We have to practice." Hermione's heart dropped and the anger was gone. She didn't even want to know how hurt she must look, but according to everyone else's expressions, it was bad. Ron had never spoken to her in that way before. The teasing about how large her brain was came across as subtle jokes and Hermione learned to shrug them off after awhile, but this was foreign to her.

"Ron—"

"No, Harry. He's right. I shouldn't be here. Y-You all have to—to practice and I'm just in your way." She turned around and headed straight for Hogwarts, silently thanking Merlin for allowing the wind to muffle her cries.


	6. Potions

I don't usually write anything before these chapters because most of the time, I'm sure they are overlooked. I just wanted to say thank you to those who have left a review to this story and for those who have added it to their alert list and are following along! I know this story isn't much at the moment, but I have big plans for it in future chapters! It just took me awhile to get things started off. The next chapter will be where the real Dramione begins! I hope you continue to read this and I appreciate any reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Desired Limits<strong>

Chapter 6

"_I'm just going to—" _

"_Go? Good idea. We have to practice."_

Those words had been replaying in Hermione's mind for over an hour, her quivering body positioning itself on the staircase that faced the snowy courtyard. It was getting dark now and the shouts in the distance had faded just minutes ago, signaling the end of Quidditch practice. Her swollen eyes squinted to watch the snow dance alongside the wind, her dark curls brushing against her face. What had she done wrong? Ron had been angrier than ever and his words had shot right through her fragile body. If only she had confronted him in secrecy. Hermione figured things would've gone better this way, silently cursing herself for making such a scene in the center of the pitch. But she knew that that was the only way to get her point across. Ron wouldn't have listened to her in private. He would've lashed out in the same manner and Hermione knew her tears would've come even earlier if it were done that way. The curious eyes of the Quidditch team watching their row had allowed her to keep her composure until she was sure they couldn't see her through the foggy winter air. At that point, she cried her eyes out and sat herself right on the same steps she was on now. Bringing her knees to her chest, she drowned out the rest of her thoughts. She couldn't think of it anymore. It pained her to know one of her closest friends could easily treat her with such an antagonistic approach. Perhaps she really was to blame. She was the one being secretive towards the boys, all because she was suddenly interested in what the Sytherin Prince was up to in between classes. They couldn't blame her for her curiosity, could they? She would simply find out what she needs to know and leave it at that. No harm done.

Students whipped passed her with cheery voices, their bodies being swallowed up by the castle's darkness. It was dinner and everyone was flocking to the Great Hall, but Hermione hadn't budged. Her appetite was long gone and the pit of her stomach ached with a great intensity of pain. Tears began to swell in her eyes again and she dug her nails deep into her knees to try and stop herself. The tears were pointless, now. No one was around to witness them and Hermione felt foolish for bawling over the past occurrence for so long. Biting her bottom lip, she wiped them away with a simple swipe of her palm and began to conjure up multiple apologies to present to Ron later on, Draco still itching in the back of her mind.

~.~

He had been watching her for awhile now, not quite sure why he was still standing there around the corner. After witnessing Pansy's little chat with Blaise, he went for a walk around the castle to clear his mind. They were bringing him pure frustration, really. There was no way any of this would be his fault. When he finally reached the top of the steps towards the courtyard, he stopped himself to zone in on the trembling body at the bottom step. Granger had been crying when he walked by earlier, but now she was simply sitting in silence. _A very painful and irritating silence._ He would do anything to call out her name and slash her with a snide comment, but he, too, had remained quiet. The silence was all too familiar now. He hadn't been chatting with anyone since Saturday and the Slytherin common room was always empty when he would retire for the day. He couldn't bring himself to call out the Mudblood's name. He simply stood there by the wall and watched her ever so carefully. _What was she so bloody upset about?_ he thought. He couldn't see her face, but the way she would move her shaking fingers made him notice she was wiping away fresh tears. Tears that, to him, had no meaning, but to her, they seemed to mean a whole lot more. His stomach growled, reminding him that dinner was waiting in the Great Hall, but Draco didn't care. Having to show his face at the Slytherin table was something he wished to skip tonight. He'd much rather spend his time thinking of ways to provoke the weeping Gryffindor in front of him. He took a silent step away from the wall to fully face the bottom of the staircase.

"What's the matter with you, Granger?" His voice had broken the droning silence, a miniature smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. Hermione jumped up immediately, her red eyes being the only evidence to her tears

"I'm not in the mood for this, Malfoy," she replied, clearly finding it difficult to speak. Her face had been shown in full range now and Draco couldn't help but notice how red it was. Pieces of hair clung onto her tear-soaked cheeks as she tried to stand as firmly as possible, her dry lips begging him to leave.

"Weasley dump you?" He released a weak chuckle, not fully knowing where he was headed with this. Hermione bit her bottom lip, shutting her eyes tightly at the sound of Ron's last name.

"Malfoy, I mean it! Leave!" She spat. Her voice wasn't aiding the cause and she couldn't bring herself to meet Malfoy's piercing grey eyes.

"But what's the fun in that?"

"D-Draco…" His expression softened a bit at the sound of his first name. There was something about her sudden vulnerability that threw him off and she seemed as if she were giving out a cry of surrender. This wasn't fun if she wasn't willing to fight back. The two stood in complete silence now, Draco knowing that it was his turn to reply.

"So I reckon he did?" He released another laugh, making Hermione cringe.

"We aren't dating and I don't fancy him." She folded her arms across her chest, hesitantly looking up to meet Malfoy's gaze.

"Could've fooled me!"

"What brings you here?" she asked, her voice no longer quivering, "Pansy and Blaise not around to—"

"Shut up," he snapped, clenching his fists tightly. Hermione smirked in return, her confidence growing.

"You're not much without them, are you Malfoy?" He immediately scowled, rushing down the steps to stand just inches away from her.

"When I tell you to do something, you better listen damn well, got it?" Hermione laughed and Draco could no longer recognize the once fragile figure in front of him. Her pain had disappeared and she now seemed to hold herself high with power.

"Judging by your response, I assume I'm right-"

"Of course you do! You think every fucking thing you do is right!"

"I could say the same for you, Malfoy." He cocked an eyebrow, watching as Granger gathered herself. Before she could shove past him, he snatched up her wrist and pulled her closer. She released a small whimper, bringing a smile to Draco's face.

"From now on, don't speak to me unless you're spoken to." Hermione squinted her eyes.

"Let's not forget who rushed up to mock me in the first place." Hermione snatched her wrist out of Draco's grasp and rushed up the stairs, leaving Draco motionless. Her sudden courage had become a surprise to him and he was taken aback by her tenacious behavior. He sat himself down on the step Granger was placed on before, running a hand along his blond locks. He didn't dare move. The silence he now heard was comforting and he wished nothing but to dwell in its presence for just a little while longer.

~.~

Hermione stomped her way through the corridors, frustration coursing through her veins. The thought of helping Malfoy was slowly dwindling down to nothing and Hermione wasn't so sure she would want to follow through with her plan. But she had to, didn't she? There was no doubt that his behavior was different ever since returning to Hogwarts just a few months ago. It would put her mind to rest to know that the pureblooded git was up to nothing other than his usual antics. Hermione traced her fingers along the wrist Malfoy had grabbed just moments ago. Compared to when he grabbed her in Hogsmeade, there was something about this recent occurrence that was different. His reaction hadn't bothered her before, but now she found herself blinking back hot tears. Placing her trembling hands on the double doors before her, she pushed them open to face the students crowded around their dinnertime feast. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual seats and as Hermione neared, she suddenly felt unwelcome. She warily made her way over to sit beside the Weasley twins, shielding her face from Ron's view.

"Finally made it, I see!" said Fred, giving Hermione a pat on the back before turning back to his plate. "We were beginning to think you ran off!" Hermione gave them a reassuring smile, sniffling back her loose tears.

"What's the matter, love?" George asked, raising his eyebrows in concern.

"N-Nothing. Everything is fine—"

"You're crying" a small voice stated and it was at that moment that Hermione finally realized Luna's small figure sitting diagonally from her. She gave her eyes a quick rub before turning to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Hello, Luna. I didn't see you there." She forced a smile onto her face, trying to seem as convincing as possible.

"It is very nice to see you, Hermione. So glad you could join us." Luna turned back to adjust the lion hat atop her head before continuing to read the book in her hand. A sigh of relief escaped Hermione's lips as the subject was dropped just as quickly as it had begun. Her eyes wandered over to her old seat and she weakly smiled at Harry as they locked eyes. She yearned to go over and blurt out an apology to Ron, but something told her he didn't want to be bothered. It was clear that both boys knew Hermione had entered the Great Hall, but Harry was the only one who made an effort to look her way.

"What's on your mind?" the soft voice asked again, nearly startling Hermione out of her deep thought.

"I-I'm sorry, Luna. I think I'm going to head back to my dorm."

"Without dinner?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Yes. It's getting late and it's been a very long day. Goodbye boys. And you, too, Luna." Hermione pushed herself off of the bench before giving the three of them another wave.

"I hope you speak to you soon, Hermione." Luna said before turning her attention to her hat again. "Watch out for Nargles." This brought a small but genuine smile to Hermione's face as she left the Great Hall. As odd as Luna seemed, she was unique in a very special way and Hermione had to admit, it always seemed to bring some sort of smile to her face.

~.~

"Have you seen You-Know-Who around lately?" Pansy asked, stabbing her food with her fork.

"You-Know-Who…_Voldemort_?" Blaise whispered, eyeing Pansy curiously. She dropped her utensil onto her plate with a clang.

"No! Malfoy, you twat!"

"Well, excuse me for not knowing that we can't even utter his last name anymore!" Blaise snapped, annoyed with Pansy's sudden change of plans.

"I'd prefer not to speak about him at all." Blaise stared at Pansy for what seemed like hours before opening his mouth to retort.

"Then why are you asking me if I've seen him?" He asked, a smirk trailing along his features. Folding her arms across her chest, she raised her pug nose.

"I was curious. I could care less where he is right now." She did her best to pry her eyes away from the empty seat across from her, deeply regretting even showing up for dinner.

"Well…to answer your question, I haven't," he lied, pushing his plate far out in front of him. He had no intention of telling Pansy about Malfoy's eavesdropping session when they were talking earlier, mainly because he wished to reach Draco first before allowing Pansy to lash out in anger. Being clung to Pansy's side for the past few days wasn't an enjoyable experience and he was close to shoving the two into a room alone to sort things out. Blaise was usually one to forgive and forget, but Pansy was making this harder than it needed to be. Then again, he couldn't blame her. He knew more about Pansy than Draco did at this point.

"Okay," Pansy replied. The two sat in silence after that, the sound of Pansy's fork clanging against her plate becoming the only thing heard between them. Blaise cleared his throat, finally looking up to catch her gaze,

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked, folding his hands on top of the table. Pansy stopped her fork halfway to her mouth, shocked at Blaise's choice of words. Placing her utensil back onto her plate, she released a sigh.

"I can't. He wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand? I'm sure he will, Pansy—"

"Are you kidding? That prat has no desire to care for anyone but himself." Her frustration was growing now and she did her best to stop the tears from flowing.

"Come on, Pansy. I'm sure he will—"

"I think that's enough for today," she muttered, storming away from the Slytherin table. Blaise watched after her sympathetically before turning back to the other students, faking joyful conversations.

~.~

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she exited through the double doors, the sound of cheerful students becoming muffled and hushed. She could no longer feel the deep tension between her and Ron and did her best to keep the smile on her face that she had received from Luna. Rounding the corner, she was about to head up the stairs when she heard suppressed cries coming from the entrance to the Great Hall. Peering around the wall, she watched as Pansy sunk herself into the corner, trying her best to control her tears. Pansy had become somewhat of a mystery to Hermione these past few days, as well, but she had no desire to explore that side. She was almost sure that it was boy related. Pansy had been credited as Malfoy's so called "girlfriend" ever since the Yule ball in their fourth year, something Malfoy himself never claimed to be true. The girl was always overdramatic and emotional. She would probably burst into tears over a simple hand-holding rejection, for Merlin's sake! Hermione was about to walk away when she remembered her notes from Potions early in the day.

_Extract from The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be_

_Her hair_, Hermione thought. A strand or two was all she needed, and now seemed to be the perfect time to get it. Slowly leaving the shadows, she stood just a foot or two away from Pansy now, quickly thinking of something to say. Before she could speak, Pansy's red eyes shot up in her direction.

"What are you doing here?" She said, her arms folded tightly across her knees. Swallowing hard, Hermione neared her hesitantly.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why are you meddling into my damn business?" She snapped. She was doing her best to keep her composure, but Hermione could see right through her. This wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever is.

"I was just wondering if you were okay—"

"Well stop wondering! Nobody asked you!" Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her red cheeks again.

"Is it…is it because of Draco?" Pansy clenched her jaw.

"This doesn't concern you! Just go." There was a silence between them, Pansy's sniffles and whimpers echoing through the corridor.

"M-Maybe I can help."

"You can't help me nor do I want you to." Hermione sighed, finding it difficult to string together sentences.

"Pansy, you—"

"Don't say my name." Hermione rolled her eyes, trying again.

"You can talk to me. I'm all ears." Hermione felt like Harry now, an ache in her heart yearning to chat with her friends again. Through her tears, Pansy released a quivering laugh.

"Talk to _you?_ _A Muggle-born?_ No thank you!"

"Why? Does my blood status make my advice any less than someone else's?" Pansy chuckled, spreading her legs out flat on the stone cold floor.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Hermione could tell that Pansy was becoming irritated.

Perfect.

"How so?" Hermione pressed, crossing her arms. She did her best to conceal a smile as Pansy glanced around as if the answer would come flying out towards her.

"Ugh, don't you ever shut up?" Pansy rose to her feet, smoothing out her robes. "I swear, you are absolutely insufferable! How does anyone put up with you?" Hermione shrugged in response, knowing all too well not to take the pug's remarks to heart. She didn't care what the girl thought about her. Most of her insults were recycled and reused from Malfoy, anyway. She could probably name them all if she wanted to.

"I think—"

"_Stop!_ Stop talking!" Pansy's voice ripped through the corridor and Hermione could've sworn she heard people crowding around the opposite side of the double doors. Not all of her anger had been created because of Hermione. She's been bottling them up for some time, now. "You know what? _I'll_ go!" Pansy turned on her heels and Hermione snuck up quickly behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! Why can't you talk?" Hermione's fingers trailed swiftly along the tip of a strand and yanked, watching Pansy itch the spot immediately.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Hermione allowed Pansy to storm out this time, silently wishing she was the one who could've left earlier. Her approach had been foolish, but it got the job done. Judging from past experience, she wasn't about to wait until the day a stray hair landed on her robes. Pansy would pick every speck of dirt off of them during Potions, anyway. The girl would do anything to keep her attention away from Malfoy.

Slipping the hair in a vile, she placed them under her robes and ran off to her dorm. Now all she needed was the actual potion. It would take a month brew, but Hermione had other plans.

~.~

"Get up!" He shouted, rushing towards the figure in front of him. It was unmoving, bringing an eerie chill to the air. Another figure appeared beside him and even though his vision was blurred, he knew who it was. He fell to his knees immediately, gasping for air. His breath was cut short and he felt as if he were choking. The cloudy mist grew even thicker now, everything but the figure beside him vanishing. A cackle ripped through the air and flooded his ears followed by cries of pain. _But from who?_ An ear-splitting scream was released once more and a pain shot through him, almost forcing him to replicate the horrid noise. Another cackle and a distant scream were heard, everything going black.

Draco sat up in his bed, throwing his hand to his chest. Beads of sweat were slipping down his worried face as he tried to regulate his breathing. Dreams were common for him every now and then, but these were more frequent and more…realistic. Draco's throat felt dry and soar as if he really had been gasping for air and a slight pain lingered in his chest. Running a hand through his hair, he peered over at Blaise's bed to find him sound asleep. He released a sigh, throwing himself back onto his bed. His head was spinning and he was having trouble gathering his thoughts. What were these dreams about? They were getting progressively worse, more screams and heart-wrenching noises becoming magnified each time. They all started when…

Draco growled to no one in particular, throwing the sheets over his head. His heart was still pounding loudly in his ears. This was absolutely absurd. Pansy and Blaise had really done his head in and he was sure Granger snuck some frustration in there, as well. That's it. That's what was causing all of these dreams. Well…these weren't just dreams.

They were nightmares.

~.~

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ron shouted, shooting up straight into his chair. He expected to see Snape, but instead was greeted by a small group of Slytherins. Giggling, they took their seats and Ron was left red in the face. Hermione sympathetically glanced at him, wanting badly to call out his name and give him a smile, but her direction had seemed to be completely erased from his mind. _Like she wasn't even there._ Placing her hand into her palm, she sighed deeply as Snape entered.

"Open your books! We are learning a new lesson today…" Professor Snape's voice faded out in Hermione's mind, her eyes focusing carefully on the glass case behind his desk. She could see potions of various colors lined up alphabetically, some difficult to see from the sun's morning glare. It was in there, she knew it. A month would be too long and she couldn't yet judge the seriousness of the matter. It may be more important than she thought and time wasn't of the essence. She wasn't willing to go a whole month without her friends, either. Her friendship needed to be mended, and fast. She looked behind her at Draco, his grey eyes boring into the floor. He looked ruffled, his hair unusually tousled. Light bags had formed under his eyes, which continuously stared off into space. Out of all their years at Hogwarts so far, she had never seen Draco so—so out of it. He clearly wasn't paying attention to the lesson, although no one else seemed to be, and his eyes began to droop down further and further as time passed. She caught him yawn once or twice before returning his gaze back to the stone, then to her. Her lips parted a bit and Hermione was about to turn back around when she realized that he wasn't scowling at her. No glare or smirk. Nothing. His tired eyes seemed to stare right through her and she continued to watch him. After what seemed like hours, he finally looked back to the floor and rested his head in his palm. Hermione looked back towards the front of the classroom and she could've sworn, just for the slightest second, that a set of eyes set back on her again.

~.~

_Damn them. This is all their fault._ A silent yawn erupted from Draco's throat as he tried his best to keep his eyes open. He was aiming his hatred towards the back of Pansy and Blaise's heads and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't give a simple smirk or scowl. He spent all night tossing and turning, his mind poisoned with ghastly thoughts and visions that he couldn't evade. They haunted him and prevented his mind from settling into a state of peace. He couldn't rid of them no matter how hard he tried. He looked up to see Granger looking back at him. _Ready for round two, eh?_ He stared into her large, curiosity-stricken eyes and he couldn't seem to tear his own away. She examined him closely, practically studying every inch of his features. _What the hell is she looking at? _ He raised his eyebrows slightly before staring at the floor again. When he looked back up, she had already turned back around in her chair. He saw Pansy look back at him now, her lip quivering before pretending to talk to Millicent Bulstrode behind her. He brushed the tip of his nose softly, wondering if there was something on his face that everyone else seemed to be noticing. Granger had given him a good once over and even Pansy was trying to watch him out of the corner of her eye. He turned his attention back to the book that was in front of him. Tracing his fingers along the leather spine, he shielded the title under a piece of parchment. It was the book he had attainted from the very humorous trip to the Restricted section with Granger and would be dead if it were found in his possession. He hadn't gotten a change to take a close look at it, partially due to the fact that it made him nervous. He had no idea what he was about to immerse himself into and something at the pit of his stomach forced him to look away from the book. His eyes landed down once more, Draco doing anything to shield the horrid book from his view. He couldn't avoid it for too long.

~.~

"Parvati! Wait up!" Hermione rushed to her side as she was greeted warmly with a dark set of eyes.

"Hermione? I haven't spoken to you in so long!" She gushed, a wide smile spreading across her lips. Hermione simply nodded, marking down a mental note to catch up with the poor girl later on.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" she asked, signaling to Padma that she'd meet up with her in a bit.

"I need you to distract Snape for me," she asked, brushing the tips of her fingers softly against the invisibility cloak that was beneath her robes. Parvati cocked an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"It's sort of a secret." Hermione frowned, knowing that her safest bet was to hide it from her friends.

"Ron and Harry putting you up to no good again?" Parvati released a soft laugh, tossing her dark locks over her shoulder. Hermione smiled weakly, wanting to shove her friendship matters as far out of her mind as possible.

"I guess you can say that." Hermione gave her a sure smile, her eyes pleading.

"Well, I'm always willing to help a fellow Gryffindor." Hermione's smile widened and she pulled her to the side of the corridor.

"Get him away from the classroom. Just for a bit!" She anxiously tugged on the cloak, motioning towards the Potions room. Parvati gave her a nod and rushed inside the room.

"Professor!" she shouted, rushing towards his desk.

"Yes Miss Patil?" he asked, his voice droning throughout the classroom.

"T-There's something wrong with Neville! Please, come quick!" she urged frantically pointing to the door. Snape stood, following a panting Parvati out of the room. Hermione felt nervous now. She wasn't one to break the rules. Harry and Ron would always drag her into their plans, but she hadn't really experimented with anything of the sort alone. She scanned the now empty corridor before tossing the invisibility cloak over her head. The soft fabric brushed against her skin, her breathing becoming the only sound she could here. Once she approached the glass case, she waved her wand, tightening her grip.

"_Alohomora_." The lock clicked, and she swiftly opened the case, her eyes beginning their search through the alphabetized potions.

_Almortentia, Boil-Cure Potion, Cupid Crystals, Dreamless Sleep Potion…_

The most familiar potions continued to pop out at her as she went down the alphabet, slightly disappointed that she hadn't come across any Felix Felicis.

_Herbicide Potion, Invigoration Draught, Murtlap Essence, Oculus Potion…_

A smile spread across her lips as she reached her destination.

_Polyjuice Potion_

She grabbed the bottle in her hand and slid it in the pocket of her robes before continuing to scan the shelves.

_Revive Potion, Shrinking Solution…_

She grabbed the Sleeping Draught that followed and tossed it into her pocket, as well. She'd need to use it on Pansy later. She heard footsteps rushing down the corridor, her heart beginning to pound out of her chest. She shut the case as quickly and quietly as possible and locked it, heading towards the door only to be blocked by a figure.

Malfoy.

Hermione held her breath, finding herself just inches away from him. She took a few steps back as he looked around the room curiously. He seemed nervous and a bit twitchy as he approached the glass case. Hermione made sure she was fully covered by the cloak before slowly walking up behind him. He had the case open already and was scanning the shelves, his grey eyes staring back at the door continuously. Before Hermione could get a closer look, Malfoy snatched up a potion and hid it beneath his robes before locking the case and leaving it as it had been before. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead as he seemed confused as to what he should do next. _What did he take?_ She wondered, her jaw dropping slightly as he stuffed the potion further into his robes. Soon, a loud, whining voice echoed throughout the hall followed by two pairs of footsteps.

"Professor, I wasn't lying! Honest!" Parvati said, rushing besides Snape. Hermione watched as Malfoy looked around nervously, unsure of where to go.

"I don't deal with nonsense, Miss Patil. Whether Longbottom is really ill or not, don't bother asking me for help. Ten points from Gryffindor." Hermione looked up to see Snape and Parvati standing in the doorway, Malfoy sitting as casually as possible in his seat. "Mr. Malfoy, class is over. May I ask why you have decided to stay here?" Malfoy tugged at his collar, turning around to face Snape.

"I missed the notes, Professor. Just some." He stated, his calm voice contrasting his worried expression.

"Maybe if you weren't sleeping in my class you would've gotten it done. This is a warning." Parvati's jaw dropped as she followed Snape further into the room.

"B-But! But, Professor! _I_ didn't get a warning! I'm pretty sure my concern for other students at this school is better commended than some Slytherin who ignores your lessons!" Her face burned with anger and part of Hermione felt bad for asking for help. The girl was getting herself worked up over nothing.

"At least Mr. Malfoy is being honest. Longbottom looks to be his usual, blundering self today as he is every day. I don't appreciate lies." Malfoy watched carefully, his lips forming no condescending appearance. Normally, he would make some snide comment about how Slytherins were better therefore they deserved the best or something of the sort, but he kept his mouth shut. Hermione stood like a fly on the wall, more interested in Malfoy than the immature row forming by Snape's desk.

"You clearly favor Slytherin. This is unfair. I demand that you—"

"You may not demand anything from me, Miss Patil. Five points from Gryffindor. Care to continue? I'm sure your housemates will be delighted to know how much they've lost." Parvati growled, muttering a slew of words under her breath as she exited. It was just Hermione, Malfoy, and Snape now, a slight tension filling the air. She watched as Malfoy stood from his seat, heading towards the door.

"Remember what I have told you, Draco." Snape said, sitting at his desk. Malfoy stopped and turn in the doorway, showing the first bit of opposition all day.

"And remember my response. It won't be changed." He stormed out through the door and Hermione followed after him, confused as to what his comment had meant. She slipped the cloak off and shoved it under her robes, watching as Malfoy walked down the corridor and out of sight. She began walking in the opposite direction, her fingers fumbling around with the two potions in her pocket. She had done it. She had snuck behind Snape's back and attained what she desired, even stealing a set of Slytherin robes late last night. Everything was set. Now all she needed was to put her plan into action.


	7. Darkness

**Beyond Desired Limits**

Chapter 7: Darkness

"Drink it already" Hermione muttered, eyeing Pansy from across the Great Hall. The girl had gotten Pumpkin Juice with her dinner and had yet to touch it, the drink mixed with the Sleeping Draught Hermione had gotten earlier. It was risky for Hermione to knock her out in front of everyone, but with her luck, Draco wasn't around for the second day in a row. He would be completely oblivious to it all for it didn't seem he had kept any close relation with anyone and he was bound to be locked up in his dorm, away from the gossip-filled chatter. That, and the fact that Pansy would probably be kept in the hospital wing for the night, nowhere near the Slytherin common room. Clutching her fork tightly, she glared over at the girl.

"Something wrong?" Fred asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She looked up to meet his eyes and before she could respond, a loud shriek filled the hall. Everyone fell silent and turned their gaze towards the Slytherin table to see Pansy sprawled out on the stone floor, her body unmoving. A blonde-haired girl rushed to her side along with Blaise and Millicent, her cries filling the hall.

"Oh, please! Someone come quick! I think she's dead!" Hermione shook her head, fighting back her laughter. Pansy was far from dead and if the panic would cease for just a mere second, they would be able to see her slightly moving chest. Blaise and the blonde girl knelt beside her, shaking her shoulders to awaken her. Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd, bending down by Pansy's face.

"Enough with the cries! She is asleep. Someone has tampered with her drink, I assume." The Weasley twins looked at each other curiously, wondering if the other had played this prank. McGonagall exchanged an annoyed glance with the hysteric blonde before turning to Blaise.

"Take her to the hospital wing. She can sleep it off there." Blaise gave her a nod, unhappily lifting Pansy off of the floor and squeezing through the crowd towards the door.

"Please, sit down everyone! Everything is fine!" McGonagall beckoned, shooing the mass of people before her. Whispers flooded through the crowd as everyone took to their tables. Hermione smiled to herself proudly before standing. It was time. She toyed with the potions in her pocket, trying to calm her recent anxiety. Nothing could go wrong, right? Pansy was on her way to the hospital wing, Ron and Harry seemed to be out of her way, and she would be able to talk to Malfoy. Alone. Her nerves began to worsen as she left the Great Hall. She had no idea where Pansy and Malfoy stood relationship wise and the thought of him lashing out on her for something she would be completely oblivious about began to be a worry. Perhaps she'll play the innocent card and get on his good side. Then again, being someone else for an hour or two opens up a world of possibilities.

~.~

"What am I getting myself into?" Hermione asked herself aloud, studying her figure in her dormitory mirror. Her Gryffindor robe had been replaced with the Slytherin one she stole the night before, the crest feeling heavy against her chest. Sitting on her nightstand was the Polyjuice Potion that had been haunting her ever since she placed it there over an hour ago. Adjusting her green and silver tie, she continued to study the intricate design on the crest. She was having second thoughts. Perhaps she was simply overanalyzing Malfoy's condition. He could be ill or stressed. _No_, Hermione thought. _Something is truly wrong._

It was late now and Hermione needed to speed things up if she wanted to avoid running into Lavender and Parvati on their way to the dorm. Groaning slightly, she finally pulled out the vile and plucked Pansy's dark strand from its confinement. Grabbing the mug of Polyjuice Potion in her opposite hand, she dropped the hair and watched as the liquid began to bubble and change to a bright green color. The potion's color and taste acted as the essence of the person, usually mirroring their personality. Hermione didn't even want to know what effect Pansy's stubborn and foul mind had on the concoction. She took a whiff and cringed, her nostrils burning at the nauseating scent that began to fill the room. _You can do this_. Taking a deep breath, she began to down the contents of the mug, tossing it to the floor once it was cleaned. She doubled over in both disgust and slight pain. Her body throbbed immensely as her limbs forced themselves to grow just an inch or two longer for Pansy was taller than she was. Her bushy mane seemed to almost grow back into her scalp until it reached a much shorter length, her curls completely straightening out to a pitch black tone. Her skin pulsated as it tightened around her new figure and Hermione finally gained enough strength to stand before the mirror. She released a gasp, running her fingers across her face. Well…more like _Pansy's_ fingers across _Pansy's_ face. She studied herself intently, not quite sure what to make of her new appearance. The pug nose was definitely a not-so-pleasant feature to obtain and Hermione began to wonder how the girl could possibly live without smelling everything within a five mile radius. Tugging on her robes, she scowled at herself in the mirror. She needed to seem as convincing as possible and Pansy was far from amiable. She nudged the empty mug underneath her bed and crept out the door.

It was almost curfew and Hermione passed right by Lavender and Parvati, trying her best to seem as intimidating as possible. The corridor was empty now as she slowly made her way down to the dungeons. Both fear and nerves were holding her back and she seemed to almost be crawling as she neared the familiar stone wall. She had made sure to make certain detours to her classes for the past day or two to watch her "fellow Slytherins" enter their common room, finally being able to spot the exact location of the entrance on the blank wall. Brushing her fingers against the rough stone, she took two more steps before coming to a halt. She could feel it. The common room gave off a sort of eerie feel, making Hermione's stomach churn. The nerves were setting in even deeper now and her fingers trembled away from the wall as she prepared to enter. Clearing her throat, she shut her eyes tightly.

"Pureblood." She opened her eyes to watch as a door faded into sight. She had to admit, the password disgusted her. She couldn't think of anyone who had been daft enough to create the password when not all Slytherins were born from wizarding families. Reassuring herself, she pushed on the door and entered the very dark room. The fireplace was dimly lit, the flames withering down to almost nothing. She shut the door slowly behind her before taking in her surroundings. From what she could see, it was the complete opposite of the Gryffindor common room. The room itself had a green tint to it, black leather couches sitting right in the center. The windows looked out right into the depths of the Black Lake, and even with the fireplace on, the room was far from cozy. Slowly, Hermione began to climb the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Problem was, she had no idea where Malfoy would be. She walked through the hall, hesitating to peer into the rooms. She opened the one closest to her, allowing the light to illuminate two unfamiliar faces. Sighing, she shut the door. She turned, running smack dab into someone. She steadied herself and looked up to find Goyle watching her curiously.

"Hey!" She said, adjusting her voice slightly in hopes of keeping her disguise. Pansy wasn't that cheerful or soft spoken.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Hermione didn't know whether Pansy and Goyle were friends. She had never seen them together.

"I…was just looking for Draco's dorm. Care to direct me?" She placed her hands on her hips, making an attempt to keep a hard expression.

"I thought you were in the hospital wing." Hermione's palms began to sweat. She couldn't lose her cover. Not yet. She cleared her throat, scowling at the boy in front of her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She spat, sounding much angrier than she had expected, but this seemed to send a shockwave of surprise straight through Goyle. He hopped up, leading Hermione further into the hallway. The closer and closer they became, the more nervous she was. Malfoy had a strong temper, she knew that, but what would it be like now that his snarky, pug-nosed friend decided to show up late at his front door? She was snapped out of her deep thought by Goyle who had been hesitantly pointing towards a door beside him.

"I-I'm sorry, Pansy." Something in Hermione felt sorry for the Slytherin boy that was worriedly appointing "Pansy" to his master's door. That's exactly how Crabbe and Goyle were viewed. As followers, almost like house elves, serving at their master's feet. The master obviously being Draco Malfoy. It seemed as if the boys had just been dropped off one day and replaced by Pansy and Blaise. Perhaps it was for their own good. She pretended to calm her temper, giving him a gentle nod.

"Off to bed," she commanded, pointing down the hallway. Her face turned a slight shade of red as Goyle walked in the opposite direction of her demanding finger. She should've figured out a way to study the common room ahead of time. He scurried off on her command and left Hermione to dwell by Malfoy's door, running her fingers slowly across the doorknob. She took a deep breath, gripping it tightly and pushing it open to enter complete darkness. She was trembling now, not quite sure if Malfoy was sound asleep. Hermione began to shuffle about the room, allowing her fingers to guide her away from any obstructions. A sudden movement to in front of her stopped her feet dead in their tracks. Her pulse quickened, expecting a wand to be shoved in her face.

_She had forgotten hers._

The light flashed on, illuminating every inch of the room dimly. Malfoy was sitting atop his bed, the sheets completely untouched. _So he hadn't been sleeping._ Both of them took a minute to adjust to the sudden light, Draco's eyes trailing curiously over the figure in front of him. After a few quick moments, his eyes widened as if in shock and then reverted to complete anger, hopping off of the bed faster than she could blink.

_"What are you doing here?"_ he sputtered, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. Hermione swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, giving Pansy's short hair a small flip before glaring back at Malfoy.

"Is this how you greet your friend?" He was silent for a moment, staring back at her as if she had grown three more heads. Then, he erupted with laughter.

"Friend? _Friend?_ We are no longer friends! Or have you forgotten?" Hermione pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Truth is, she had forgotten. Well, she didn't know to begin with. Giving that answer to Malfoy would probably send is mind into utter confusion.

"We could be," she stated, raising her eyebrows as she awaited his response.

"Oh, really? So _now_ you want to be friends! I thought I was just some low-life git who only cared about himself." She stared at him, completely astounded. Had Pansy really had the sense in her to say that?

"Enough! Are you willing to talk this out or not?" This so called "friendship" between Pansy and Malfoy needed to be somewhat mended before she could take it a step further. Otherwise, she would've left Pansy to drown in her over- dramatized pool of tears. Malfoy's eyes widened even further, eyeing her up and down.

_"What do you mean?"_ She dropped her hands at her sides, staring at him blankly. Playing Pansy wouldn't be so hard after all. He made it so easy to be mad at him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." He smirked, watching as anger boiled to her face. She released a fake laugh, mocking him.

"Your jokes are so funny, Malfoy!" She gushed, clapping her hands together. Malfoy tugged at his collar knowingly. "Don't get too full of yourself. It was a joke." His anger seemed to subside a bit and was now placed with bemusement. Hermione shifted her foreign figure awkwardly, placing her hands on her hips.

"What is your reason for coming in to bother me this late?"

"Bother you? You weren't sleeping!"

"I never said I was." He shrugged, looking about the room as if in search of something.

"And why weren't you?" Malfoy looked back to meet her gaze and smirked.

"You sound like Granger." Hermione stiffened, clenching onto the side of her robes tightly. He couldn't have caught on already, could he? She had to be more careful of her words.

"Don't compare me to that disgusting Mud—" Hermione stopped, hating herself for even taking it that far. She was simply acting like one of them. She wasn't and never would be one of them. She fumbled with her thoughts, continuing. "That disgusting, bushy-haired freak."

"Trust me, Pansy, there are many things I can compare you to." She was slightly intrigued to hear this long list of his. They were about Pansy, anyway. She was getting off topic.

"Why were you just sitting in the dark?"

"Why do you care? We aren't friends, remem—"

"Will you stop saying that? Why else would I be here?"

"To be a pain in my arse" he mumbled, throwing himself on the edge of his bed. Hermione took this as an invitation to sit down and placed herself in a leather chair in the corner, her feet folded up beside her. Pansy would sit like that, right? She seemed like the type of person to sprawl herself out without any sense of manners. Malfoy didn't seem to mind this.

"I came to talk." He furrowed his eyebrows, creases forming along his once smooth forehead.

"What for?"

"About…us." She wanted to gag at how utterly cheesy and romantic that sounded. She wasn't interested in any charades. Her goal was set and that was where she was headed. Pansy's sex life had no interest in her whatsoever and she wasn't about to score her front row seats to Malfoy's pants. No help was to be offered.

"You didn't seem up to talking just yesterday! You and Blaise seem to think you can handle life without me." He chuckled, propping his elbows up on his knees. Hermione rolled her eyes. He really _was _a self-centered git.

"We _can_ live without you, Malfoy. Doesn't mean we have to." She watched as his expression softened, staring down at the floor. She could tell he was in deep thought and decided not to disturb him, but then she remember that she was playing the role of Pansy. That girl would do the exact opposite. "I'm starving" she stated rudely, picking at the corners of her nails. Malfoy looked up at her, his eyes trailing over her all too casual figure.

"Dinner ended not too long ago." Hermione shrugged, her stomach actually growling with protest. She had been too focused on slipping Pansy the Sleeping Draught that she had completely overlooked her dinner.

"You haven't been showing up."

"So? What's it to you?" He scowled, muttering a slew of words under his breath. Hermione pushed herself up in the chair with her hands, placing her feet on the ground.

"You plan on starving yourself?" She asked, watching as he slid back to lean on the headboard of the bed.

"That's the plan" he replied, sarcastically. Hermione finally stood, making her way around the room slowly in order to study every detail. Two sets of Quidditch equipment sat in the corner near Blaise's bed, the brooms propped up near the door. She trailed her fingers along the desk, eyeing the books that sat upon them. She suddenly became determined on finding the one he had managed to get in the Restricted section that day, but there were too many to look through. They were school books, mostly, but one caught her eye. She picked it up, flipping through the pages.

"What is this?" She asked, turning around to show Malfoy. The title was _"Muggles: The Study of the Non-Wizarding World."_

"Why are you still here?" He asked, watching as she skimmed through the many pages of the book. _Had he really been reading this?_

"You've taken a sudden interest in Muggles, I see." She didn't know whether to run away or burst into laughter. What would Malfoy be doing with a book like this?

"I haven't read it," he stated, glaring at her.

"Then why is it in here?"

"I grabbed that randomly the day you and Blaise battled each other to attend the trip to the library with me. I couldn't just walk out empty handed. Madame Pince already thinks we're up to something." Hermione looked up to meet his gaze. _Up to something?_ So she was right after all…

"Have you—"

"Read it? I already told you no. I don't even want to touch that thing." He looked at it in disgust, turning his gaze to the corner of the room. Hermione placed the book back onto the desk. Perhaps he'll decide to pick it up eventually. Now wasn't the time to make a defensive comment about Muggles. Pansy probably didn't even know enough about the topic to conjure a decent insult. This time she seated herself on Blaise's bed, facing Malfoy.

"So, are we good?" She asked, hoping they could get passed this friendship hurdle in order for her to continue to do some snooping. Malfoy's laugh ripped her out of her thoughts, causing her to glare at him angrily.

"Are you daft? You can't get off that easy. The nightmares you and Blaise have caused are unbelievable." He shook his head and Hermione could've sworn she saw him slightly cringe at whatever was poisoning his mind all of a sudden. Curiously, Hermione hunched over to lean on her knees.

"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?" He adjusted the pillow that was behind his back, refusing to meet her gaze.

"That's none of your business. They're highly influenced from _your_ bickering!" He was lying. She could see right through him. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, studying him carefully.

"They don't seem to be nothing—"

"PANSY!" he roared, chucking his pillow towards the bedroom door. Hermione jumped at the tone of his voice, immediately understanding why Pansy had looked so scared when Malfoy had done the same thing to her in Charms class. "Merlin, why the fuck can't you just leave me alone?"

"Is that what you want? For me to leave? Because I will do so happily, Malfoy! But when I do, don't you _dare_ say it was all my fault!" She expected herself to stand and leave at this point, but she just shifted slightly on the bed. She couldn't leave. Not yet. She had learned absolutely nothing from this so far painful trip.

"Fuck off," he muttered, scowling at the wall. It was as if she had taken one step forward and two steps back. Malfoy had clearly been trying his best to avoid her eyes now, casting a dreadful silence amongst the dorm. Clearing her throat, she shook the dark hair off of her face.

"Is this what we are going to do? Constantly fight?"

"You've finally figured it out!" he said, rolling his eyes in her direction.

"You selfish—"

"_Git? Prat?_ Am I _daft?_ Being too _thick _for you?" He spat these words straight out to her, pronouncing every part of them precisely.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself!" she muttered, folding her arms tightly across her chest. Her anger was rising and she was doing everything in her power to keep her composure.

"May I ask again why you're still here?" He squinted his eyes, awaiting her answer. It was beyond her how Pansy could put up with this nonsense every day and _actually enjoy it_. Then again, it wasn't like Malfoy and Pansy were polar opposites.

"Are we friends or not?" She was growing impatient and began running out of things to say. She still had no idea what Malfoy was up to and it seemed like she was being pushed even further away.

"I don't need you. Same goes for Blaise," he growled. She had had enough for one night. Pushing herself off of the bed, she rushed towards the door.

"We don't need you either. Go ahead. Continue to lock yourself up in this insufferable room away from everyone else. That'll get you real far." She stormed out, making sure to slam the door as loud as she could. The wood-on-wood noise echoed throughout the hall, footsteps shuffling about in the rooms. She stood before the door, steadying her breath. She had no idea how she was going to accomplish anything with his intolerable attitude. So far, she wasn't doing too well.

By the time she had returned to the Gryffindor common room, her normal bushy curls had sprung back into their rightful place, her height dropping just an inch. Her nose had shrunken down to its average size, the pug-like appearance finally disappearing. She pulled off the Slytherin robe to reveal her regular Gryffindor sweater. It felt good to be freed of it all. The whole trip was rather uncomfortable, but she had to admit, something inside her made her excited to return the next night. The whole plan was…different. She had never experienced anything of the like alone. She praised herself with some sense of accomplishment, even though she had returned with the same amount of knowledge she had left with. Sighing, she began to make her way up the stairs, the Slytherin robe draped over her arm.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called out. Hermione froze, her eyes quickly examining the robe to make sure the crest had been fully covered. She turned around to face the common room once more, watching as Harry descended the boys staircase. He gave her a small wave, weakly smiling. She decided to leave the robe folded on the step she had been standing on. It could easily be passed as a Gryffindor robe. Harry couldn't possibly see the detailing from where he was standing. She walked down the last few steps, staying close to the wall.

"H-Hi" she managed to say, curiously eyeing him. He hadn't spoken to her in what seemed like ages.

"Mind if we talk?" He motioned towards the couch, raising an eyebrow. She gave him a nod and sat down. "We haven't really spoken in awhile, have we?" Thinking back on it, Hermione knew it really had only been a day or two since she had confronted Ron on the Quidditch pitch. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one who felt as if they had been distant friends meeting for the first time in years.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She frowned, looking towards him as he adjusted himself beside her.

"Sorry? What for?" Hermione bit her lip intently. She really had no reason to be sorry. At least not to Harry, anyway. That apology was intended for Ron, but part of her wished apologizing to the dark haired boy in front of her would be enough.

"I just…I miss you. I miss Ron, too." Harry frowned in return, nodding his head in agreement.

"I miss you too, Hermione, and I'm sure Ron is thinking the same thing. You know how he is. It's not like he ever listens to a word we say."

"I'm surprised he hasn't grown to absolutely loathe me yet." Harry released a chuckle, raising his eyebrows.

"Loathe _you? The_ Hermione Granger?" Hermione smiled. "I don't think he could ever loathe you. In fact, if it were up to me I'd say he fancies you." Hermione's face had reddened now, her smile turning into one of sheer embarrassment. Ron's feelings towards her were all too obvious, even if he had denied it. Harry wasn't the first to mention it to her, either.

"He clearly isn't showing that now," she said, staring down at the floor.

"He just needs time to cool off. I've tried talking to him and he's still worked up. It'll be fine, I promise." Hermione smiled at him again, but it wasn't as genuine as the first. She had taken his promise into consideration, hoping to consolidate it with her task of conversing with Malfoy. She needed the luck for both.

~.~

_Stupid girl_, he thought, locking the door with his wand. Draco couldn't believe the nerve she had to barge in and completely reprehend his thoughts and actions. Scowling, he shut the light off once more, absorbing the sudden darkness around the room. All was silent except for his calm breathing, his heart thumping softly in his ears. He didn't need friends. He especially didn't need Pansy as a friend. She had made the mistake of leaving him, and that was now her loss. He always knew she would come crawling back to beg for forgiveness, and he wasn't one to offer that. It had been her mistake from the beginning and if she was too daft to realize that, well, that was her problem, not his.

_"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?"_

As if it were her business! Her fucking mouth was what had inflicted those venomous dreams into his mind and he still couldn't rid of them. They latched onto his thoughts and were getting progressively worse as the nights went on, which was why he had resorted to sitting alone in the dark. Blaise would eventually walk in, give him and confused look, and send himself off to bed. No questions asked. No words exchanged. Staying up was the only aid to his awful thoughts. If he even drifted off to sleep for a mere second or two, they would fill his mind again and he would be even more scarred than he was already becoming. Pulling his knees towards him, he simply sat, allowing his mind to wander. He didn't need friends, he thought again. Being alone seemed to be the only way he was going to actually get anything done. Everyone else meant absolutely nothing to him. They were simply obstacles. He didn't need a single person. He was better off alone.

Routinely, Blaise entered the dorm and flicked the light on. He caught sight of Malfoy who was sitting on top of his bed, probably where he was the last time Blaise had seen him, and gave him a confused look. He furrowed his eyebrows, turning the light off again. After a minute or two of shuffling about, he had finally made his way into bed.

And all was silent and Draco was still alone.


End file.
